Veiled Secrets
by Spiiiii
Summary: When Omega's rusty robot body ends up being nothing more then scraps of metal, he is mobianised with the help of Tails and chaos energy. As he gains a new persona, Shadow and him get closer then Shadow ever expected them to. However, Shadow has himself stuck in an abusive relationship with Rouge too, could Omega be his way out? Or will it be the end of Team Dark? YAOI. M-RATED.
1. Finding Omega

**Okay so this is the start to my Shadow x Omega _yaoi_ story. I hope you all like it and this time I do plan on replying to the reviews with every update, so please do review! Thanks for stopping by and I hope you like the chapter :3**

* * *

My eyes flickered to the ceiling of the cargo as the truck went over yet another bump. I hissed as my body flies into the air from the bump, and with my legs crossed makes it hard to stop myself from hitting my head on the ceiling before slamming my body back down to the cold steel flooring again. I wince, but other then that, the pain is little. A grunt escaped my mouth as I got back into my previous position, back leant against the wall, legs crossed as well as my arms. A stern blank look not leaving my face. A flirtatious giggle can be heard to my right, and I presume it is a reaction from being thrown into the air…Again. The light seeping through one of the air holes on the side of the truck help me detect the aqua eyes staring at me in a seductive manner.

She sends me a quick smirk before crawling around the cargo, coming to a halt when she's in front of me in what looks like a doggy position. Her bust revealing themselves as she brought that part of her body closer to me along with her head, as if wanting me to look down her shirt like the filthy pervert I am not. Sighing, I make sure my eyes do not travel to her chest and look upwards, my frown not even twitching. From the corner of my eye, I can see the dissapointment held in her, and she decided to show me this by crawling on top of me and sitting on my lap playfully.

"Lighten up Shad." She playfully suggest, flicking my nose. "One day you're going to forget how to smile if you keep this up!" she then teases, sticking her tongue out at me.

I roll my eyes, and rubbed my nose in slight annoyance at her notions, and name calling. "Rouge, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me Shad?" I ask with a sigh. "And lighten up?, were on a mission for fucks sake."

She doesn't answer either of my questions, and just gives me the usual pout. "You're always mr. grumpy though." She argues, biting her lip. "You can't even give your girlfriend any special treatment? A smile?"

That last comment triggers something in my brain, and my eyes snap to her in a glare. "Don't date me if you don't like me the way I am." I state, before turning my head to the side and feeling us go over another bump. But thanks to Rouge's weight holding me down, I'm kept on the ground.

"I'm joking Shadow." She whispers, giving me a light kiss on the lips as a apology. "I just want you to open up a bit more y'know, I feel like your hiding so much from me…"

"Hiding what?" I question with another grunt. "We live together, and I only go out to do GUN missions. If anything, I should be suspicious of you. Don't you dare accuse me of bullcrap!" My voice snarls at her and I slam my fist onto the ground. "What the fuck do you take me for Rouge?! I'm not a fucking player!"

"Calm down! Please!" She begs, grabbing my closed knuckle and holding it close to her mouth, massaging my fingers. "I just…" Her voice trailed off, and she refused to finish, her eyes focused on my fist. She kissed it weakly before nuzzling her head into it. "Sorry."

"It's okay." I reply without hesitation, knowing these arguments are useless. I always end up forgiving her anyway. She leans in for another kiss but almost as if natural I push her away by her cheek. "This mission is important, Rouge. We need to stay focused."

"But Shadow I-" She tries to argue, but I continue my side of the story.

"Were going to save Omega, I am not letting you change that. He's in there because of your carelessness, and I will not let him suffer anymore." I feel a shiver run up my spine as I carry on. "I hear Eggman's been pretty brutal on him, I have more mercy then him these days, Rouge."

"Wow, then he must be really horrible." She teases, elbowing me "look, we'll get him outta there okay? And he'll be fine! Omega doesn't give up or give in so easily and you of all people should know that!"

I decide not to reply, and take in what Rouge has just told me.

Omega is determined, I can agree with that. He's the robot that you give a mission and he'll do. His opinion doesn't change for anyone, and his hatred for Eggman just grows despite Sonic telling him Eggman is a 'good' guy now. Well, that was just proved to be wrong in the data we found about his plans. I usually don't have a lot of respect for walking pieces of metal, but this certain walking arsenal happens to be the only one who doesn't judge me, and does what he wants to do. Omega is a very independent robot, and I admire his dedication. But, that has nothing to do with the suffering.

Of course Omega won't give in to Eggman, Omega would never do that. It's fucking stupid of Rouge to even have thought I thought that. Yet, Eggman is still and always will be his creator, and therefore knows all about Omega. It tightens a knot in my stomach to think Eggman could be toying around and torturing my teammate as if he was just scraps taken from the dump. All I could do was hope he'd be in one piece by the time we got there, I didn't need any more drama on losing another one of my close friends. Yes, as much as I hate to use the word Omega was my friend. He and Rouge are the only people I give a damn about anymore.

The truck finally comes to a halt and the back of the cargo opens itself slowly. My red eyes notice the symbol of the Egg Empire pressed on the giant gate in front of us causing me to frown even more then I already was. I give Rouge a light shove before rolling out of the cargo and standing on my own two feet. I dust off my knees as I wait for Rouge to fly out, and am done by the time she lands on the ground. She pulls out a detector from her pocket and examines it as the two of us head towards the gate…And enter with no problems.

That's usually a bad sign from Eggman.

With one hand on her hip, she begins to talk. Her eyes are too focused on the detector to look at where she's going so I'm the one having to inspect the place. I can see robots lying on the floor headless, bolts and screws scattered across the path we were walking on. I turn my attention to the windows which see into the rooms as I walk past them, finding myself disappointed to see them all dark and deserted. Eggman must've abandoned this place once he found out we were coming, that fucking chicken. Even so, Rouge informs me of Omega's destination. "Omega's down in the basement, underneath the main laboratory to be exact." She then puts the detector in her pocket again and crosses her arms, glaring at me in slight annoyance. "I'm going to stay up here a bit for a signal and contact Tails so he can check up on Omega once we've retrieved him. This place seems a bit empty anyway…Drats that Eggmans not here to let us have any fun, but I'll see you down there okay Shadow?" Her long fingernail extends itself to a door to my right. "You have to somehow get to the room underneath there, good luck~" She whispers, kissing my neck in her usual seductive manner before pacing in circle and trying to get a signal to contact two tails with. I wipe off the sticky damp lipstick mark she's given me and frown to myself before heading into the room which Rouge informed me was the laboratory.

The room doesn't interest me, theres just a big monitor which takes up one of the walls, a large machine and some unplugged ripped wires on the opposite wall where a robot who looked as if he was in shut down mode was lying, body flat on the ground and emotionless. If Eggman even thought about shutting down Omega I'll fucking rip that moustache off him. With my fist clenched again, I take advantage of my surroundings and head over to the large machine which was offline, but my eyes look it up and down for anything interesting…

Not really, theres nothing which interests me. Rouge chatter voice fills my ears as she begins talking to Tails, which reminds me I need to hurry the fuck up. In fact, I'm surprised nothings come out and tried to attack us yet…Eggman must be up to something, I know he is. And Omega knew too. He knew all along and we were all to blind to listen to that robot, and he in return is punished with undeserved pain and torture.

"God dammit why are we so fucking stupid!?" I yell, grabbing by the machine and slamming it into the ground with all my power. It sickens me to think that even I, Shadow the Hedgehog, didn't see this one coming. And this fucking stupidity I now own could cost me the life of my friend, I can't have that. Not…Not again.

With a lack of surprise I've made the machine go right through the floor and into the basement, revealing that all that seems to be down there are a bunch of pipes and what nots from my view. But if there was even a chance of Omega being down there, I knew I should jump down. Thankfully, Rouge hung up her call after taking what felt like ages to contact Tails. And she was meant to be the gadget girl of the group? Tssk. I try not to think too much about that, as my focus is not on improving Rouge's appalling gadget skills, but saving Omega.

She grabbed by my arms and carried me down into the basement carefully, making sure her grip on my hands was tight. Even when we were on ground she held my hand tightly as we took a few steps forward in the dark. Wasn't I meant to blush at her touch…Isn't that what boyfriends do? I look over at Rouge as she pulls out the detector with her other hand, using it as a light source and still making sure she didn't let go of my hand. It's not like I was going to get lost, and she was a bat anyway. So I felt she was just doing it to be…Romantic. I even told her I liked the idea of romance more then sex when she first asked me out.

I held back to try and reassure her of those stupid ass thoughts she was thinking earlier, still insulted she'd even think I was to relate with someone classified as a 'player.' I don't love her or anything but she is my girlfriend, and I ain't going to go against my role as a boyfriend. Even though we argue a lot and all that crap in between, I want to have the relationship with her, she's been there for me and I've been told girls asking guys out is extremely rare. So I gave it a shot. Not going to bad…I think.

We both stop when the flashlight reaches something we both know as Omega's shoulder pad. The omega symbol peeling off of it. Her aqua eyes stare into my eyes, which I widened out of shock and…anxiety. "Shit." I mutter under my breath, picking up the shoulder part and letting go of Rouge's hand. I repeat that curse word "Shit…" and stuff it in my pocket, feeling my fingers shake as I do. Why the hell am I so worried about Omega anyway, he's just a piece of metal. I close my eyes and internally laugh before opening my eyes in dissapointment.

That was anything but true.

Rouge had shone the flashlight on the wall now, where what was left of Omega remained. That stupid Egghead had torn the shit outta my friend, wires ripped from his vents at his stomach and his left arm being tugged off roughly. His paint was peeling off, and I winced thinking about what Eggman had done to leave Omega like this. It was almost as if Omega had-

She gasped and covered her mouth at the sight, and I looked away in regret. This was our teammate after all, I'm not as soulless as I make out to be. "Shadow he's…" Rouge tries to say, taking a few steps closer to him and touching one of the wires, letting a 'zzzt' noise escape the wire. She jumped back and shook her finger while wincing. Such a clumsy girl. Even after being electrocuted, she continued. "He's…Pretty much useless now."

"Don't you dare say that" I argue, pointing over at our arsenal of a teammate. "This is Omega!"

"But Shadow it's useless to try! We should just g-"

"No." I try not to raise my voice again. "I am not letting Eggman win, nor am I betraying Omega." My eyes soften as they stare into Rouge's and then back to Omega. "I'm not leaving him here. We'll have him checked up."

"Shadow I really dont-"

"Rouge."

She sighed, knowing it was useless, and picked up his left arm throwing it over her shoulder. "We'll take him to Tails, carry his body will you when were on ground level hun?"

A simple nod shows I agree to the deal, and she smiles at me, grabbing by me and Omega this time and dropping us onto the levelled ground. By the time I get up, she's gone out of site. Probably gone to see Tails…And that stupid faker is probably with him too. I am not letting myself break down in front of them over this, I do not need to be teased by these jerks. All I do is pick up Omega and walk the way which I came, carrying Omega over my head as I do. His body is a lot lighter once shut down, and his body is cold too. Yep, just think of the positives Shadow, don't let Sonic wriggle his way into your fur and ruin your ego. I give myself a quick nod and walk out the gate again, hurrying over to the plane where Sonic and Tails are.

They watch me head over with that sympathetic childish look in there eyes that I hate so much. Makes me want to punch their faces. I don't need their pity, I don't want their pity. But still, I hand Omega to the young boy in trust, he was a mechanic right? So he should know what he's fucking doing, better fix Omega. Tails smiles wryly at me and straps Omega into the passenger seat, meaning the rest of us were going to me sitting on the wings on the plane. Great, not what I needed right now. I crawl next to Rouge, who was already sitting on one of the wings, and let her lean her body against me. She was showing the emotions I was too scared to show, sadness. "I hope Omega's okay Shadow." She whispered, not even waiting for a response before burying her head into my chest. I feel my cheeks flush not only because of the action, but because of the annoying hedgehog watching us from the other wing and giving me the thumbs up as if I'm his friend. Pathetic idiot. Pathetic.

I roll my eyes for what feels like the hundredth time and let my eyes watch Omega, hoping for some sign of function, but I didn't get any response, just his metal body hunched over, and moving lifelessly side to side as the plane flew through the air.

He better fucking be ok.


	2. The Offer

I slide my body down onto a bench at Tails workshop, eyeing the fox boy up and down as I do so. Sonic and Rouge are sitting on either side of me, chatting away into my ears about some useless topic which has nothing to do with the scenario in front of me. The orange fox was busy typing some code into his computer, looking back at the strapped down Omega every now and again, just like me. A small grunt found its way out of my mouth as what looked like a massive scanner was placed over Omega, and I clenched my fist.

"Shit." I muttered, gritting my teeth as I spoke. Rouge had wrapped her arms around my waist in an attempt to hug me, and kissed my cheek lightly in comfort. Even though I was not in the mood at all, I was way to tired and stressed to use my energy on pushing her away. Sonic, however, decided to ruin any sort of romance that could've happened at that time by holding up a pen and being his goofy self.

"Ey Shadow, why so serious?" He teased, opening the pen and drawing a arc which was curved to form a imaginary smile in the air. Rouge giggled at this stupid acting, her flirtatious giggle bursting out at Sonic made me want to snap at her…Or just shut her mouth. She's my girlfriend right? So why use that giggle on the fucking faker! Again, I try not to use my energy on him, he doesn't deserve it anyway.

I roll my eyes and swat the pen away from him in response, sticking my nose up in the air. Rouge moved her body away from mine and shrugged.

"We tried, Sonic. Were never going to get through that thick skull of his." I hear her say, banging her fist against the corner of my head.

I don't get why people are trying to change me, it's just fucking stupid. If they don't like me as I am they can just go screw themselves, I'm sure I'll survive. Omega never tried to change me, stuck with me all that he could, and in fact was thankful I wanted to be with him despite who I am. Not like these…Meatbags as Omega would say. I scratch my forehead and notice the twin tailed fox making his way slowly to us, arms behind his back and head hung slightly lower then I'd want it to. His eyes showing….Guilt. Can't be good, not for Tails.

My body jumps off the bench and I cross my arms, taking a few steps forward so I'm in front of the childlike fox boy. "Will Omega be okay?" I whisper, letting that slight tone of concern slip out as well. Looking down at Tails, I notice only now that he has placed his goggles on, strange. He wasn't wearing them before, I suppose Omega needs work done to him.

His head moved from side to side in uncertainty. "It's complicated Shadow." I raise an eyebrow, urging him to explain himself. "You see…His robot form is completely…" He put a finger to his chin to try and find a word "Passed out." Ah, he was trying to find a term that wouldn't insult me. I nod, though. He was trying, at least, unlike those two behind me. My girlfriend and that faker. My eyes flicker back to them and both had gotten up too, faces suddenly serious. Hypocrites.

"Is there anything you can do though, buddy?" Sonic asks, taking his place next to me so that our shoes touch. This idiot is trying to get all sentimental with me, ugh. So I shuffle myself a few steps to the side and wait for an answer, Rouge now standing behind me. "We can all see Omega…He means a lot to this guy. And I don't need him getting even more grouchy." He continues, poking my arm. The joke made me feel insulted, to say the least, and my turned my back on him slightly.

"Stop acting so carefree Sonic." I mutter under my breath. "E-123 is a close comrade of mine. How would you feel if you lost Tails?"

Internally smirking once I'd noticed I'd hit a soft spot in the hedgehog, and he kept his quiet. Tails watched, and after a small silence he answered the question. Which was all I really cared about, I was glad I got under that idiots skin.

"His software card is still in tact, so Omega still has a chance of existing…"

"Really?" I ask, in slight disbelief. "But his body, you said so yourself-"

"He'd be moved into a new body, it's the only solution. The chaos emeralds could help to give him a new form but I'll need to do some work too."

I hesitated. Omega, in a new body? My eyes closed and thought back to my last memories of him. His large build, monotone voice, that surprisingly endless supply of weapons. I winced to myself, Omega wouldn't be the same in a new body…It just wouldn't be Omega in a new body. "So he'd still remember us?" I question, trying to find reasons for letting Omega change. "And what form would he take?"

"To answer your first question, yes. That data is all stored in his software. So his friendship with you would remain in tack…And since were on mobius he would probably take our forms, as mobians. But I can't be certain about that."

At least he'd remember me, that's good. But I know I'm being selfish, if he wasn't going to remember me I'd probably say don't do this…When in reality it's not even my life to be toying with. It's Omega's. Seeing him as a mobian seems…Interesting, and I presume I'll get use to it, but still I let out a sigh.

"So he will be a cyborg then?"

"No…The chaos energy with give him thoughts and feelings just like the rest of us, he will be a mobian being." Tails replies, nodding as he does. "So Omega will gain…A spirit. A life, as you could say. But I can't be hundred percent sure that it will work. Of course I'll try, if you both are okay with that."

By 'both' I realise he means me and the other member of team dark who I'd had away from my mind for the time being, Rouge. She takes a few steps forward and nods slightly, showing she kinda likes the idea, a small smile forming on her face. "It'd be nice to actually have a proper conversation with him, don't you think Shadow?"

"I liked him the way he was Rouge. I wouldn't change him if I didn't have to." I reply bitterly, not liking Rouge using insults to Omega to try and balance out the reasons. "But, if there is nothing else you can do…I don't see why not. I'd rather have some Omega then no Omega at all."

Tails gives me a knowing smile, as if understanding the scenario and lets his eyes travel to a plant pot sitting itself comfily on the window. Ah thats right, Cosmo, that girl he loved... Wait what? I don't love Omega, not like he loves Cosmo…Not like that. I see Omega as a brother.

His eyes then travel back to me and he nods again. "I'll try my best then. If things go to plan with the chaos emeralds then I'm sure everything will be okay!" He clapped his hands together. "Maybe you want to give Omega a last look though? I don't know it's just he won't be the same again and-"

"I understand. I was planning on doing that anyway." I reply, walking past Tails and to the strapped up robot lying on the bed. One of his arms were lying on the floor near the scanner and some wires had fallen out. Tails was right, Omega's robot form has passed away.

I could feel their eyes starring at me, wanting me to make a move or do something to show…Vulnerability. Hmph, like I'd show it in front of faker and fox boy. I give them both a nasty glare, and Sonic glares back for a few brief moments. My eyes narrow and I send a snarl in their direction and flap my hand at them so they go. Tails has decided not to argue, and is making his way out of the laboratory and had gone. Just leaving Sonic and me to stare at each other…

Soon, though. Sonic gave in and shrugged. "Geez your so stubborn, Shad. We'll get Eggman for this anyway, so chill out." Sonic said, giving in and walking out. I could feel anger rising but just crossed my arms, and let Sonic off as he'd been awfully quiet since I questioned his dedication to the young boy.

"Don't call me tha-" That idiot had left the room and I just shook my head, letting my eyes stare at the robot in front of me. A knot tightened inside of me, causing me to feel slightly sick.

A figure wrapped their arms around me, and I felt myself almost jumping as they did. Shit, I'd forgotten about Rouge again. She embraced me in a tight hug and rested her head on my shoulder, too focusing her attention on our teammate, Omega. Neither of us say a word, but I feel my cheeks grow rosy at the feel of her chest pressed against my back, she chooses all the wrong times, doesn't she? I hold her hands which are still wrapped around me in my own and gently pull them away from my body, so I force her to stop hugging me.

"Could I have some time alone?" I ask blankly, not wanting to look at her. Even so, I can tell she's disappointing by my request.

"You don't even want to show yourself to me, Shadow? Your girlfriend?" She whispers in a hurt tone, and moves her hands to my shoulders and massages them. My body tenses a bit, I didn't need nor did I want the relaxing feeling now. "You should open up more…"

"Rouge." I Mutter "You don't understand."

"You're not letting me Shadow! I want to help!" She cries, putting her hands deep into my shoulders, nails clawing at me. I wince at the sudden pain and elbow her away from me. "God dammit Shadow! Just tell me!"

"No! Just fuck off Rouge, I need to say goodbye to Omega…At least you have friends to fall back on if things don't work out, I only have you and Omega. If I lose Omega theres only you. So please, just…Let me be."

She stomps away, obviously not understand that I wanted to say goodbye alone. She didn't understand my friendship with Omega, must've thought he was just someone I worked with and nothing more, everyone else thinks that too god dammit! He's not just any robot to me, he's E-123 Omega! I shake my head and wince more at the stinging from my shoulders. Rouge's violent reaction shocked me, but I tried not to show it. A warm liquid trickles down my body and I realise she'd made me bleed. What the fuck? I give myself a heavy sigh and wipe the trail of blood away, reminding myself again that Omega is in a much worse state then me.

"Omega."

I place a hand on his 'chest' hoping to feel heat or at least some form of breeze from his vents, and disappointed myself when no such thing hits against my hands. Gently, I let my hand travel lower, to the glass case in the middle of his 'stomach' and open it slowly. Just as I remembered, Omega had kept the square fabric we'd dug up. I'm not sure why it interested him so much, but he was fond of it, and I wasn't going to let Tails take it from him. To be honest I'm surprised Eggman didn't, I guess it really is just a piece of material found in the ruins.

He snatched it out of Rouge's grasp without a word, and I raised an eyebrow at his actions. "Omega it's just a checkered bandana, whats so special about it?" I ask, chuckling "It's dirty as hell too."

He doesn't seem to reply, and just stuff it into his container. "Affirmative." Rouge laughs and as do I, Omega is so childlike and innocent in his ways that I just pat his arm slightly and accept his decision.

Dusting off the fabric, I fold it in half and wrap around my neck, wearing as most people would wear a bandana. I planned on giving it back to Omega when I see him again…If I see him again…Another sigh slipped through my chattered teeth. "I best be heading off now…" I whisper, letting my eyes water. "I'll see you soon." Before I go out the room, I wipe my eyes quickly with the bandana and hide any feelings I'd just shown to Omega from the others, and hid it all behind a blank mask.


	3. Contemplating

**Sorry for not replying to any reviews! I added them on here, and I will try _not_ to be so forgetful! *blush***

**x-The Devil's Advocate-x : Thank you so much for the reviews! And I'm sorry for making you cry, I don't mean to! I'm glad you're enjoying it though 3**

**mormar1: Thanks so much, I hope for Shadow's (and yours) sake that Omega is okay too!**

**Guest:**** I wish I knew who you were so I could thank you personally for the love 3**

**Shadowy Nights: I completely agree, this couple deserves more love . thanks for reading!**

**zgirl16: Thanks, I updated teehee 3 hopefully I get more writing done *-*;;**

* * *

6am. I suppose it was a bit early for me to be banging on that kids door but I had nothing better to do, and he did inform us he'd be very busy working on Omega, so if he wasn't up he wasn't that busy now was he? Now that it was November though, the sky was almost as dark as it was 6 hours ago, and the sun hadn't begun rising yet.

As if proving a point, the light in the room the window could see into had turned on, and a loud venting noise could be heard from inside Tails house. At least that meant he was up, even if it was that he had just waken up. I peered through the window, it was just a normal, stereotypical living room. A sofa, table in front of it and a television. Pretty damn boring if you ask me, but it's got all the stuff Team dark's living room has…Just a bit more bright. Though I never really enjoyed watching TV or socialising with a blue brat that will probably be appearing as well today to check up on Tails and Omega.

I ring on the doorbell before realising how stupid it was to do so. Getting here this early showed I was worried, and I don't need Sonic picking on me for that either. I grumbled and rubbed my head, just concluding that the laughter will be worth it if it means Omega recovering. To be honest, one of the other reasons I decided to get to Tails Workshop so early was because I couldn't sleep. Guilt gets to me, especially if its to do with a close friend. Sleep wasn't very important to me anyways, I doze off for a mer 30 minuets and I feel restored, so it doesn't bother me too much. Unless I've been in a fight, then I need to sleep in my chamber for ages and waste a whole day just being a lazy ass.

Tails opens the door with a small, meek smile on his face. "Hey Shadow! Come in!" He mutters, turning around and quickly hurrying back to the room he was previously in. I raise an eyebrow and walk in, slowly closing the door behind me in caution I didn't break the glass. I knew I would if I slammed it, and it wouldn't give off a good impression would it? I need Tails to make sure Omega is okay. I just…Need him to do his best. Not really sure on where to go, I decide to follow Tails into the laboratory.

"Hows he doing?" I ask, glancing over at the table which omega had been lying on, and was curious to see it had been covered with foil. A lump could be seen underneath it, it seemed a bit too skinny to be Omega…Much too skinny if I'm correct. Suspicion gets to the best of me and I stride over to the table, grab by the foil and lift it slightly. Too bad Tails pushed my arm away, as if something extremely dangerous would underneath the foil.

"He's under there!" Tails yells, shaking his fist. "He can't be exposed to oxygen yet, it's too dangerous. The chaos energy is still being transferred, using details from his hard drive. So his body is still moulding. He may successfully turn mobian but…No, no of course he'll wake up." He slapped himself playfully and gave me a big smile. "It's just taking an awful long time and I don't think he'll be done until midday. Your welcome to stay if you want, Sonic and Knuckles will be here in a couple of hours and I'm not sure about Rouge. His old body, though, is over there. I'd wait until this is done to touch it." He then advices, pointing over to a rusted out Omega in the corner of the room, Tails had attempted to fit the arm back on…But it still didn't look right.

I nod to myself, pulling down the bandana I'd been wearing to breathe better, then pulled it back up quickly once the cool air refreshed my body. Tails starred at me as I did this, and immediately walked up to me and pulled by the bandana on my neck, hovering his finger next to the scabs Rouge had left after clawing me. "They weren't there yesterday Shadow." As if hinting it was none of my business, I snatch the very important item of clothing off him and wrap it around my neck, making it even tighter and harder to pull off this time by making a double knot at the back of it. I made sure to glare at the kid with a frown. I didn't feel like replying, or even explaining to an eight year old I'd been made to bleed…By a girl. Just to top off all the other shit thats happening.

"None of your business." I reply, turning my back to him and walking over to the door. "I'll be in the living room if you need m-"

"Rouge was pretty angry yesterday, wasn't she Shadow?"

Drats, he knew all along didn't he? Just trying to wind me up. "She was? Hmph, I didn't notice." I lie, leaving the room with the automatic door closing behind me and Tails trying to shout something at me. I wasn't really listening, I didn't need to be reminded Rouge suddenly turned all vicious because I wanted to have my last moments with Omega.

Covering my face, I decide to flick my mind back to the journey back to the house. Rouge begging for my forgiveness and me for once being too grumpy to give it to her. I could feel the blood trickling down from my shoulders every now and again but wiped it with my bandana before it was even visible. She slapped me when we got home, called me an ungrateful git and marched off to her room. Leaving me in a confused state of mind. That last slap was unnecessary, and she put way too much effort into it to even call it 'playful.' And for some stupid reason, I said I forgave her before I left for the workshop and we made up. I'm just too tired to argue with batgirl these days, and I don't need people thinking I'm being abused by Rouge. Abused? Bah! She'd never do that, she's my girlfriend. She was just angry that's all, I could whop her ass any day anyway.

I'm not exactly sure what the time was, but the doorbell went, and I could hear Sonic's voice calling Tails and distracting him from something way more important then answering the door to that faker. I heard his tails in motion and the door open, which caused me to grumble. I am not in the mood for Sonic today, maybe if Knuckles is with him he won't be so stupid…Nope. He'll probably be more stupid with that redhead of an echidna. Tails greets them and I hear him informing them of me being in the living room before saying he's busy and running back to the laboratory. It made me glad that he was so focused on getting the Omega situation sorted out. But this meant I was stuck with two dope heads until noon.

My eyes look up at Knuckles and Sonic as they walk in and sit themselves down on the sofa, practically squishing me to the edge as they do. I did not like the closeness and I did not want them thinking I was even okay with sitting so cramped up with them, so I pushed myself up and headed over to the window, arms crossed in annoyance. I suck at my teeth and finally notice a clock in the room reading that it was 10:00. I must've dozed off, and that also means I'm spending two hours with…These two. Though to my surprise, neither of them had even said a word to me yet, and we were in a silence.

This silence…Lingered. For over an hour in fact. I enjoy silences, most the time. Quiet. Peace. Serenity. Usually, I would be one to take advantage of the fact that there was silence in the room. I tend to collect my thoughts and appreciate that no one was bellowing into my ear or annoying the hell outta my brains. But this time, I didn't. I needed someone to start up a conversation, just something a random topic, so I didn't have time to think so…Negatively and think that the worst is going to happen to Omega. It wasn't working though. That knot came again and I began to feel extremely sick, so I loosened the bandana and began breathing heavily out of my own shit scared nerves, but acted as if it was due to the bandana. Just to make sure, I pulled my bandana down so that it covered my shoulders and the scabs. Sonic I could probably wriggle a excuse out of, but Knuckles? He's gullible as hell but he knows Rouge too.

He's known her like she wants me to know her.

I turn away from the window only to see Knuckles had been starring at me, eyes fixed on my bandana. "Since when did you wear accessories?" Knuckles teased, waving his fist about at the bandana I was wearing. "Makes you look more emo then we all think you are."

Ah, the emo comments are back, I suppose Knuckles is a bit late and hasn't heard the news that I'm now. Ugh. I try to ignore his comment, and look over at Sonic, but his mind seems to be elsewhere, looking over at a photo on Tails table by the door. Did I get to him that badly? I guess. If someone questioned my devotion to Maria, Molly, Rouge or Omega I'd flip a table over and slam it into their head.

"This is one of Omega's most prized possessions actually, I'm wearing it so I don't forget to give it to him when I see him."

"Thats stupid, I never seen Omega in a bandana before, is he emo too now?"

"Knuckles-" Sonic starts, but then lets out an apathetic sigh and looks down. He placed a hand on his head and something was clearly on the cobalt fakers mind. He looked, dare I say it, guilty. Sonic, guilty? That's odd. Something definitely is going on, but I leave the hedgehog to think and feel that sticking up for Omega is more important.

"People collect things in order to keep memory or feel satisfied. This certain piece of fabric satisfied Omega. You don't wear the master emerald on your back all the time now, do you? But it still means a lot to you. So shut the fuck up."

Knuckles kept quiet after that, obviously my remark to the master emerald insulted him as did Tails with Sonic. He crossed his arms and shrugged, not seeming to care at all. the silence returned for another minuet, but then was quickly interrupted by the blue hedgehog himself. Finally.

"I hope Omega's alright Shadow. For your sake." He whispered, voice off-putting and croaky.

"For my sake?" I question, pushing myself away from the window and heading instead to a chair in the corner of the room. "What the fuck does that mean?"

"He means a lot to you, doesn't he Shadow? So if he disappears…You'll just be experiencing the same feeling you did with Maria and Molly and-"

"Heh, but he has Rouge now" Knuckles teased, making Sonic give him a confused stare. "So if Omega goes it's alright."

"Stop being such a jerk Knuckles" Sonic finally admits, scratching the back of his quill "Shadow didn't deserve this. It's sorta my fault. So if he passes away I'll feel like a murderer."

"Omega is my friend yes…And yes you and you're gullible team mates were no help, all wanting to protect Eggman! Idiots…Absolute idiots!" I admit, noting that Sonic stood up for me over one of his best friends. Is he being mopey because he feels guilt over this? Then why the fuck didn't he feel this way yesterday!

"I'm sorry Shadow." Sonic whispers, looking away.

"It's already happened Sonic."

I sit down in the chair and place my hands on my thighs, trying to change the topic somehow. "GUN contacted us yesterday, they've found Eggman's current base, and it'll be on the news if they are able to get him captive in jail."

"Thats good." Sonic replied, scratching his ear. "At least we can all relax for a bit then…"

"Some of us can, I've got a flipping master emerald to look after! Make sure someones girlfriend doesn't steal it." The echidna then decided to keep up his immaturity by coughing 'Rouge' very loudly on purpose.

"Wow your such a good guardian! Sitting your ass on a sofa and insulting me! Did it not occur to you that Rouge could be stealing the master emerald right now?" I mocked, laughing wickedly as I did so.

"Shut it blackie."

Feels good to be winning arguments these days, I pull the bandana upwards and over my muzzle so neither of them can see my wide malicious grin. Then, I decide to close my eyes and contemplate on Omega being mobiannised.

Walking, talking and fighting shouldn't be difficult for him, he did all that back in his mechanical form anyway. Yet now, he'll have to face the shit world of emotions and thoughts. We'll probably have to teach him how to eat too…We'll have to teach Omega a lot of things though. I suppose theres a library round the corner. My mind then questions his voice box. It must change now that he's in a new body, right? That'd just be abnormal…To have such a monochrome voice beheld by one who had just discovered emotions. Guh, must be scary waking up and suddenly feelings are slammed down on you like a massive hangover, I make a mental note to try and understand if Omega acts abnormal because of this and nod slightly. Taking him home would probably be a good idea too once he's awake, make sure he's prepared before we take on anymore missions…I don't think we'll have to though, not if they actually fucking arrest Eggman.

My mind wanted to think negatively and give me doubt but I tried not to as a new question filled my mind. Wheres Rouge? I open my eyes slowly and glance around just to make sure she hasn't crept in. Nope. My mocking was only a mock, Rouge purposely waits for Knuckles to be there to steal the emerald, or else it's no fun for her. I never really understood that, why not take the emerald when you can? But thats not the point. Knuckles was here and Rouge wasn't, she's probably just angry still, but Omega, you can't just abandon a team mate, right? I cross my arms and find interest in my feet as I let my thoughts come rushing through my head and wait.

We all turn to the entrance of the living room when Tails is standing there, a small smile on his face. He grabbed by the goggles he was wearing and pulled them upwards, tails behind him twirling in happiness.

"Right Shadow, I think he's finished his transformation! I was planning on waking him up soon." Tails starts, rubbing the back of his head. "Me and the chaos energy have done all we can…So now we can just hope for the best." He spins around and heads back to his laboratory and the three of us all hurry there. I could feel myself growing more impatient and anxious with every step I took, and just feeling that knot tighten even harder inside of me.

The table had disappeared, and was replaced with a large tube, the inside covered in foil so we couldn't see the figure inside of it. I took a few steps closer to it then Knuckles and Sonic, eyeing the capsule up and down.

Tails gives me a warm smile and a nod before stating his opinion. "I think you should wake him up, Shadow."

I send a nod his direction, thankful he was letting me do this, and walk over to the control panel of the capsule. I press my finger to the glass case, let it slide down in an attempt of a graceful manner, feeling my finger turn cold from the glass. My eyes drooped slightly as I finally traced myself down to the button. The button that'll wake him up. The button that'll let me know whether my friend was dead or alive.

Hesitation.

Inside, I knew it. I knew I was scared, but I was making up cruddy excuses that I was ill. No, I was scared. Omega could be a fucking limp mobian on the other side of the glass tube and I wouldn't even have been to have given him a proper goodbye. I've never been able to say goodbye to anyone. When I see Eggman I am definitely ripping that moustache off. Hundred percent.

But even with this feeling tightening inside me, I press down on the button and let myself show my emotions as a small wince.

'It's better now then later' I told myself, just stepping back and watching the lid get removed slowly from the capsule, and a huge amount of steam escaping as it did. 'Don't delay this, Shadow.'


	4. Discovery

Hello everyone, thanks for the reviews! They mean so much to me and I'm glad to have some devoted readers.

**First Off, I am changing my pen name to Spiiiii soon, okay? Please please _please _keep that in mind!**

Though I have a little question, you see, Currently it's all in Shadows point of view.

**Please Answer this question: Would you like some of the story in Omega's view, or all entirely Shadows? I don't mine either way but I want to please my readers~!**

**zgirl16:** Thanks so much X3 and yes, I loved that line too, Eggman better run for it so he doesn't go _fully_ bald if you get me XD

**mormar1:** wiguiewuigkwjekghuwgkjwhg thank you sooo much for you jumble of letters and love! x3

**Guest:** _hehe well if you look at my icon it's a spoiler-_JUST READ THIS CHAPTER :D and TELL ME WHO YOU ARE PLEASEEE I WANNA HUG YOU.

* * *

It didn't take long for the steam to pass away, the only sound being able to be heard was the sound of the machine, doing it's best to wake up my god damn friend Omega. All I could do was watch; I wanted it to speed up so the knot in my stomach could fucking loosen but no. I knew if I even tried to speed it up I could be the fault for Omega's death, and I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing that much.

I decide to take a few steps closer, seeing no harm in it, and stop when theres about a metre to spare between me and the capsule. My eyes narrowed a bit as I noticed the bottom of the capsule glowing, and beams of light through wires travel around it then into the capsule: The foil crumpling away in this process. I wasn't sure if there was anything I could do, so I folded my arms and kept my face as normal: If Omega was coming back to us he'd think I was an android for being so soppy. Once the foil was all gone the figure inside the capsule was visible, but a black blur with a red stomach was all I could make out.

Until it's hand twitched slightly.

I released a sigh of relief, watching the hand grab by the side of the open capsule and push himself up. I felt my lips curve upward in a small smile as well, taking in all the new aspect of Omega, which was mainly his facial appearance. His fur almost identical to the colour of my own, that didn't shock me to be fair, I couldn't imagine Omega being any other colour but that dark grey like myself. Five spines were on his head, two as bangs running down his face and the other three shooting backwards like all of my spines, and only the back three had yellow tips. His muzzle was a cold grey, and I was begging that was only natural and not a sign of illness. And his eyes…

They opened.

It was a slow opening though, Omega never had the trouble of needing to open his eyes as a robot, they were open whether he was shut down or in full blast 'I'm going to shoot god damn everything' mode. His eyes remained the same colour, but they now owned a pupil and a white sclera.

He continued his attempt of getting up, the four of us now noticing how similar his outfit was too his old body, thank God for that. At least Omega was recognisable, with the symbols still on his shoulder pads and the same style of armour over his chest. His legs were long, much longer then ours, so he was a lanky hedgehog and height remained similar to his previous height. Omega was now standing, but was stretching his arms out to try and get use to his limbs and bones that he had been given, a small tail popping out and extending itself as he did. His hands had a hole in them, but it didn't go all the way through his hand and was surrounded by a ring. Must be his gun supply, just like his old hands. The capsule then somehow pushed Omega upwards via a inner platform so his whole body was visible, and I witnessed his very different, but practical shoes. Long boots with a heel at the back and a green aura coming from the front of it. I just assured myself it was the chaos energy.

He was standing so we could all see his side view, his tall skinny body showing itself to the world and greeting us with this new form of Omega. I debated whether to take another step closer, but for some reason still felt unsure of what to do and stood there in awe like the others…Just trying to take it all in. After what sounded like a deep breath, his head turned slowly and stared at me, and I felt it was necessary to stare back. His eyes shrank a bit, and then I noticed them relax and continue starring at me without a worry, and he formed a identical smile to my own.

"Shadow." He said, and then with that said blinked and let his eyes travel down to his mouth. It wasn't like his old robotic voice, it was crisp, cool, masculine mature…Suitable for the new look he'd been given. The emotions were in his voice, that emotion of relief and content, but then his eyes were giving me that 'what the fuck' look. I knew Omega had no idea what the hell happened, as he was looking himself up and down in confusion with a cringe on his face.

"Omega, you've been turned mobian" I slowly explain, trying to keep calm. "It was the only way we could keep you alive after we found your body…At Eggmans." He watched me glance over at his old body lying in the corner, and everyone else had now turned to look at it too.

The corner of my eye saw him react with a small jump back, and a shake of the head. "I understand now." He chimed "I'll get that meat bag for this." he then went back to looking back to me. I didn't stare back at him this time, my eyes kept to the floor in guilt, I wouldn't blame him for being pissed at me, I probably would be fucking pissed to if no one listened to me for being honest and I got punished for it. I heard what sounded like a jump from the capsule to the floor and heavy footsteps getting louder with each step made me realise they were heading in my direction. My head lifted up slightly and my eyes rolled upwards to see Omega looking down at me with one of his arms extended outwards.

"Thank you for rescuing me, Shadow."

He places his hand on my shoulder, sliding it under the bandana in the process and petting it slightly with a questioning look on his face. I could feel it was warm, full of blood…Full of life, Omega had turned into an existing being. His finger brushed past one of the scabs and immediately his face drops, and repeatedly strokes the scar in confusion. "Are you okay Shad-"

"I'm fine." I reassure him, looking down and making sure the bandana was on properly. "Just seeing you…So different, it's nice but hard to take in." I admit, even though I knew he was talking about my shoulders being attacked, as most the time they wouldn't leave such marks. Omega decides not to respond, I could see he was puzzled by my answer.

"It's good to see you, Omega!" A more positive voice cheers and Sonic is soon standing next to me with a cocky smile on his face. I guess things have improved now that Omega's awake. "I'm really sorry about before, it was wrong of me to attack you." He scratched the back of his head and tried to make an excuse. "I just tho-"

"Meatbag." Was all Omega replied to him, glaring at him slightly. "After my precautions everyone went against us. The only people I need in my life are Shadow and Rouge, the rest of you meat bags are pointless." A glint of sorrow was in his eyes as he responded to Sonic, what happened must've affected Omega badly, just us against the world…And everyone wanted Omega gone, claiming he had a 'virus.'

I moved his hand off my shoulder by raising my shoulder so his hand slipped off and back down to his side. The three of us stood in a triangle, I let myself look at Omega's chest for no particular reason, then glance away slightly realising it was a silly thing to do. Tails doesn't seem all to offended by Omega's statement, and just smiles over at us from where he's standing and pulls out his laptop.

"He's okay to leave, Shadow." He starts, loudly typing as he does so. "Omega is fully restored!" A small innocent smile comes from his mouth. "I'm very happy he is-"

"Too bad he's not thankful." Knuckles mutters, snarling at the newly formed hedgehog. "Tails put a lot of effort into getting you fixed, bastard."

"Don't call Omega a bastard you fucking asshole!" I grunt, fist clenching tightly. "He has every right to be! Your the ones who got us into this mess after all!"

"Woah calm down Shadow, sorry I upset you, never realised you were so protective over Omega." He teased "A bit too protective if you ask me."

"Shut your fucking mouth Knuckles!" I argue, looking up at Omega, who just seems to be looking back and forth at us, unsure of Knuckles insult. "If all you're here to do is insult Omega I suggest you fuck off."

"Shadow's right, Knuckles." Sonic said, again sticking up for me. That much guilt huh. "Were just making up for what we did, theres nothing extra we've done he should be thankful for."

"But Tails-"

"Knuckles it's okay really, I don't mind." Tails then said, making the echidna quieten up and roll his eyes. "But, Shadow, you live near Green hill correct?" I just nod, the whole time my thoughts just wanting to punch Knuckles in the face for calling Omega a bastard. It wasn't even a big insult, but any insult to Omega gets me worked up, I don't even know why. "Well I need a few reports dropped off at the Chaotix, I was wondering if you could do it for me? It'd be good for everyone to get use to Omega's new form too, don't you think?"

The word Chaotix definitely gave Omega a confused face, and tapped his chin in thought. "Grand metropolis?" He then asked "We battled them there, correct? Rouge misunderstood them completely."

I chuckle to Omega and nod in agreement. I didn't know them at all, but once we found out they were detectives trying to save someone, we all felt a bit stupid. They weren't after Rouge's treasure nor our fight with Eggman. Tsk, that egghead is a colossal bastard. I tried to see if Omega had any objections to Tails request, but just looked down in a shy manner, attempting a shrug.

"I suppose I can, it's the least I can do for you helping restore Omega. Thank God you could…" The last bit trailed off into a whisper but the tall hedgehog next to me heard it, and gave me a coy smile, the cold grey muzzle slightly warming up at the cheeks in…Happiness? I then shake my head and realise Omega isn't blushing, not in that way. He'd just got emotions for christ sake let him use them! "I hope that crocodile doesn't answer the door, he just irritates the hell outta me." I suck my bottom lip in annoyance. "So loud, so rude. And he got drunk at that party and was slurring about everything. Who the crap gives him a drink, he's bad enough sober!" I place my hand on my head and shiver at the thought, specifically remembering him interrupting me and Rouge's snog and asking if he could join in. Guess who happily gave him a black eye?

Even though this was months ago, all four of us laughed at recalling the memory. Omega just stood there trying to understand but he wasn't at the party, I then remembered Rouge lied to him so he didn't tag along so we could have some fun on our own and I felt a pang of guilt. "I hate parties anyway. Especially when people are drunk, I don't even know why I went." I ask rhetorically, just to make Omega feel more comfortable. It was true in some sense, the whole idea of a party and getting drunk was unappealing. Heck even Rouge got drunk and spewed all her drink of me. But home was pretty boring too, at least now Omega is mobian we could somethings a bit more interesting then ruining our bodies in such a a stupid way.

He seemed glad to hear that last sentence, and face went content, blush fading away. Once the laughter died down Knuckles decided to rejoin the conversation. "Well, I'd rather he answer the door then Espio." His tone was bitter towards the chameleon, that confused me. I thought him and Espio were friends, hell I even remember seeing him with Espio not even a week ago!

"Why the sudden mood swing?" I ask blankly, actually preferring the calm ninja to that crocodile. "I thought Espio was okay."

"Yeah so did I, until he tried to touch me!" Knuckles grunted, putting a hand on his head. "That perverted gi-"

"Knuckles, Espio didn't even lay a hand on you, he was too scared to touch you once you started shouting at him." Tails argued. "You really caused a big scene over nothing. He really trusted you."

"Over nothing? You're joking right? He's a big faggot!"

"Theres nothing wrong with being gay, Knuckles. If Espio's gay whats the big deal? He isn't a pervert! All he did was take you into the corner and tell you his problems. He needed someone to talk to and you just went ahead and yelled it to everyone at the picnic!" Sonic also argued. "He's a nice guy, and my friend. So stop being so harsh about him."

"Espio's…Gay?" I ask, even after hearing them. I raise an eyebrow but I don't seem…Disgusted by it as I expected myself to. Strange, I knew Maria was against it, but my mind just…Doesn't seem to bothered about it.

"Yeah, that assholes gay." Knuckles muttered "I bet he fancied me."

"I don't think he would've come out to you if he did." Sonic said, again sticking up for Espio.

I listened in on the two rambling on until I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I glanced upwards to see Omega looking down at me with his head tilted. "Whats gay Shadow?"

Out of embarrassment, I feel myself blush, but still answer the question to Omega. "It's when you love someone of the same gender. Guys wanting to kiss guys or girls wanting to kiss girls." I scratch the back of my head and shrug. "It's nothing special, some people are just like that."

"I…I see." Omega said, nodding. "Thank you for providing me with the information."

Tails then walks up to me holding a massive folder in his hand and gives it to me. "Well, heres the report! They said they'll phone me once they get it." He said, smiling. "They need it for tomorrow so if you could get to them as soon as you can that'd be great, thanks for doing this Shadow!"

I flick through the folder and nothing really catches me eye, it's all just boring stuff to do with detectives missions. I carry the folder under one arm and give Omega a nod. "Come on, we should get going anyway, I'm sure Rouge wants to see how you look now."

"Okay, Shadow. It'd be good to see her as well." He replies. We both walk over to the door, but before we leave Omega states whats on his mind. "I am very thankful that you helped me, Tails. But I do not forgive and forget as easily as I'd like to." He whispered, turning his head to Tails quickly and then looking ahead and walking in front of me. His personality is similar to mine, to say the least. We both hold grudges and don't give into others so easily. We can relate to one another which is good.

He stopped walking and waits for me to lead the way out, and I do, my body slowly heading towards the door with Omega behind me, his feet stomping along as he did, obviously too use to his robot walk to change his ways. Once outside, Omega slams the door behind us, but not strong enough to break the glass, and we begin our venture to the chaotix. The wind hits our faces slightly and I just let out another sigh of relief and say to Omega "Thank God you're okay…"

* * *

Oooh Espio's involved (And out of the closet le-gasp!). Not much of a surprise from _me_ is it? XD I just needed my Espio in my story *hugs* who thinks he's a big part of the story? ;)


	5. The Chaotix

****Warning~Bad language~May sound ****_bad _****and could be sensitive to some~****

**I want to thank you all for the reviews, really! I love all of you but I only have one more chapter typed up after this (this is all basically the prologue D: ) and then it may be hard to continue because I'm a busy bee (wow, I have a life! LOL joke school took it from me.) Anyway thanks again don't give up on me I will try and continue it just a bit slow *Hugs all***

**My username/pen name is now Spiiiii okay? Okay! Good. Now onto responses.**

**zgirl16:** haha well Espio's not in it that much xD you'll see in this chapter :) and yes beware the bald egg! XD

**mormar1:** Hehe ok thanks for your view girl! I'll totally try it out then! And we'll see about Esp. x3

**Guest:** Well get an account then! So I can hug you and not a blank icon :C but oh well *hugs anyway* thanks about the design :D I'll totally consider Omega's POV.

**MelleRondo:** AHHHHHHHH HIII MISS INSPIRATION. Haha ok I'll reply to each point separately.  
Shadow is isn't he? I see him as quiet a protective character though xD *now pictures a were hog Shadow protecting Omega**Squeal*  
Yep multi-chap, but I don't actually have a lot of time to continue it due to my exams and coursework grrrrrrrr. Hopefully I do XD  
Ah yep I'm no perfection on that stuff so I should really proof read more *sigh* I only like writing this way cause it's less formal and I can feel cool…I'm not cool. For the continuation of the 365 one thats third person so…a variety yay!  
I think I'll do Omega's POV for some things then XD I suppose it'll make the story easier to understand (both sides and such)  
Oh and haha! I'm glad you like Shadow's awesome thinking xD really thanks so much for the critique! Love you brosis! *huggles*

* * *

The chaotix house isn't exactly…appealing. You can tell the people inside the house are lazy ass fuckers who can't even bother cleaning the mud from the welcome step. Omega has the same look of…Disappoint on his face, eyeing the agency up and down with a frown on him. For a place where people probably come and go often, they don't make too much of an effort. Though, I hear Vectors a money hog, so he wouldn't want to use any money on making the agency look appealing no…What a stupid idea. "Team Chaotix detective agency." He says, reading the faded out text on top of the door. "This is the place?" His voice gives off that slight tone of disbelief but when he notices me walking towards the door he just follows, tagging along behind me. "Well, I'll be sure to remember this."

He then stands as if a statue to my side and rings the doorbell for me noticing it'd be difficult for me to reach. I glance up at his face, and notice it's so hard to read that it's like his emotions haven't even been given to him at all…Unless he had emotions all along. I'll never know will I? Great. The only thing which shows he has emotions is his facial expressions, it doesn't seem to have hit Omega as anything new, it just may be a blur to him as he can finally express them. Or I'm just speaking bullcrap. Probably.

A creak is heard and my head lifts up to see a bee has opened the door. Oh god, this annoying twerp I remember doing that stupid disc mission with. I don't even fucking care if he looks up to me he's just annoying. His beady irritating eyes stare into mine in shock, then a large grin appeared on his face and his eye lit up as if I'd just exploded or something. "Shadow!" He screams "Wow! What are you doing here!" A grunt can be heard in the background which sounded like Vector, and I knew I had to choose whether to put up with Charmy or Vector for my visit here. The bee zoomed forward and wrapped his arms around me tightly, making me freeze and drop the folder.

"Get off me you little git!" I yell, pushing Charmy away from me and glaring at him. "Don't ever fucking do that again!" His face? Crushed. He deserved it, everyone knows hugs aren't my thing. Everyone! "Look, kid-"

"My names Charmy! I ain't a kid" he whines, shaking his fists like the baby he was.

"Whatever. One of the others in?" I ask, face frowning. "Just go get someone who isn't you please."

"Oh well…Okay! For you Shadow!" He replies, whizzing off as if I'd never insulted him. I go to pick up the folder but notice Omega had already done it, and he gave it back to me.

"That bee really seems to like you." Omega pointed out in his calm voice "Charmy, correct?" I just nod and dust off my shoulders where Charmy touched me. "He really looks up to you."

"I'm nothing special." I reply calmly, crossing my arms and tapping the ground with my feet. "Just the ultimate life form."

"The ultimate life form is probably why he looks up to you." He then points out, sending a smile my way. "I look up-well…I respect you too you for that reason, as well as a number of others too."

I smile back my small smile and look away. Omega think of me as a role model? Bah, I just shake my head in disbelief that Omega didn't want to get on my bad side, just like everyone else. "You don't need to lie, Omega."

"I'm not Shadow, you are my closest friend so it's only natural I feel respect for you Shadow." His hand then went to my head and gave it a smell pet. "Am I incorrect?"

I would've swatted his hand away, but I wasn't to bothered that Omega was petting my head, he probably didn't have a clue what else to do. I remember he petted my head once before, as a robot. Maybe it was for the same reasons, maybe he did have emotions. I decide not to ask this though, as its a ridiculous question and Omega doesn't need the headache after y'know…Dying. He slips his hand away after a second and crosses his arms, looking away. I let my hand touch my head for a brief moment in the spot Omega had his hand, then decided to copy his motives and cross my arms too again, the folder still under my arm.

"Each to their own opinion." I reply smoothly, only to see two reptiles arguing and making there way to the door.

"Vector why would Shadow even waste his time to-" I hear Espio yelling, trying to push through Vector, but that croc is so big he makes sure Espio is behind him. By the time Vector reaches us I see Espio face palming in the background. "Vector don't do this…"

"Look yer lil black shit!" Vector yells out of annoyance "I don't need any more crap about Espio rite? I get nuff of it from that asshole of a redhead!"

"Black shit? Shadow is not a black shit. Meatbag." Omega says, glaring into Vector's eyes. I'm surprised Omega stood up for me, but the insult isn't surprising, he called me it when he was drunk to. I breathed in deep just incase I smelt a whiff of alcohol…Nope. Not one, and he was balancing properly too.

"Vector! Don't call Shadow that! he probably doesn't even know about thi-"

He glares at me and then at Omega. "Oh you brought another shit with you too? Well yer little cunts think you're so cool huddling up, but look at yer!" He then waves an arm in Omega's direction "yer just a skinny piece of crap!"

"Skinny piece of crap…?" Omega repeats, raising an eyebrow. "I'm E-123 Omega, actually." He corrects, scratching the back of his ear. "And it seems your just another meat bag."

"Meat bag? Pah! What an insult! I'm so scared of you Omega! Oh look at you now you're a mobian I'm feckin terrified! Bah I'm way more macho then you!"

"Vector shut up!" Espio yells "Stop being so annoying! People will think you're drunk…" his face then burnt "This is so embarrassing…Please stop."

"Nah they'll just think it's okay to be homophobic bastards to yer Es! I can't have that! Now will you guys fuck off already?! Yer black shit and piece of crap!"

I hear Omega's teeth grit. "I told you not to call Shadow that." I notice his fist clench tightly and sigh.

"Omega, you shouldn't fight. You just got recovered after all." I point out, so his arm then relaxes. "Vector, I'd rather not have come and visited the agency today have you know. And I'm not here to insult Espio on his sexuality because I really don't care about that."

Vector breathes in to respond, but Espio pushes Vector aside casually and walks over to us.

"Forgive Vector, we've been having a tough time being harassed by Knuckles, thats all." Espio explains, pointing to the folder under my arm. "Did Tails send you here to give us a report by any chance, we've been meaning to receive one from him and he said he'd get someone to give it to us."

"Yes." I reply as shortly as possible, glaring over at Vector. "I can take the insult but if he even dares to insult Omega again he's get a chaos spear up his fucking ass!" Vector is looking at us extremely sheepishly by now, and I just hand the folder to Espio in annoyance.

"I'm really sorry…" He pouts, looking away and stepping from side to side. "I think I'll er…Just go now." He hung his head low before leaving the three of us to continue our conversation. Espio just rolled his eyes and put the folder aside.

"Vector's such a humiliation at times…" Espio says, cringing. "Neither are you are those insults." He then finally takes a good look at Omega and smiles. "Tails told us about his mobianisation actually." Espio started, leaning against the door and looking him up and down. "Came out well."

His eyes narrow slightly and look up into Omega's, and Omega stares back in confusion. Ah shit no! Espio can't flirt with Omega. Not that Omega would flirt back…Not that Omega is fucking gay! Bah! No! But if he is I wouldn't care, I guess…But ugh! No flirting! "I'm glad you…Think so?" Omega replied, unsure of what to do. Espio just nodded and stood upright after giving me a quick stare, maybe he wasn't flirting, I was probably over thinking this. Ninjas don't flirt, right?

He nods calmly and grabs onto the doorknob. "I'll be sure to let Tails know you brought the folder. Thanks again."

Before he can close the door, I suddenly remember a sentence he said to me. "Wait, Knuckles harasses you?" I blurt. "And he's the one calling you a pervert. Ugh."

"I don't like Knuckles very much." Omega pipes in honestly "As he doesn't like you very much, Shadow." I try not to take his words to heart but they slightly flatter me and I bury my head into the bandana so Espio doesn't sense me reacting. Why am I reacting anyway?

"It's just name calling, but I don't go out very often now because of it. Him and Rouge can be a bit…Expressive with their opinions."

Why doesn't Espio just insult them? I wouldn't give a damn. He's just being too nice now. He twiddles his fingers in a shy manner and then what he said goes through me. "Rouge? What?"

"She doesn't like the idea of me liking men either, she probably thinks I like you of something" he laughs slightly and looks down "but thats not the case with either of you guys, I assure you of that."

"What does Rouge do? She's been…Expressing her opinions…A lot to me too." I ask, shivering back to her attack on me. Omega notices my actions and closes his eyes, giving a slight nod. Shit, he must've stored that information somewhere.

"Nothing that bad! Just yelling, so much yelling…She use to do more but since I don't leave the house much…" He shrugged slightly "she can't, can she? I'm just glad Vectors been so understanding about it. Sure he's embarrassing but I'm thankful he's doing his best to look after me." He then shook his head. "Really, you are not what he said." Espio begins to grow a bit uncomfortable and changed the topic onto Vector, as if avoiding telling me something about Rouge. Omega also notices this and nods, geez this hedgehog is acting like a dark horse.

"What did she do outside, then?" Omega asked in a monotone voice, asking the question for me as if he read my mind, but I don't think thats very hard for Omega to do. He's the only guy who can read me like a book.

"I…I don't want to talk about it." Espio answered with a sigh. "I can deal with it on my own, Omega. If it gets that bad I'll probably get Vector to go speak to her."

"Or you could ask me, you know, her boyfriend?" I said with a small wave. "She's been getting all violent on me, in fact she got super jealous because I wanted to say good bye to your old self alone. She probably took it the wrong way omega." I said, nudging the guy next to me.

"Yeah, she must've…" He then agreed, with a small, fake sounding laugh. "It was nice to meet you, meat bag." He then finally said, turning to Espio for a brief second, then back to me. "Can we go back now?"

"Ah…I'm sorry for postponing you guys! I'm glad you are well, Omega." Espio just said, accepting the insult. "Safe journeys. I'll inform you if I have any troubles then, Shadow. Thank you for the offer."

I shrugged. "Whatever, I just need more reasons to fight back at her."

Espio laughed at my response and gave us a small wave. "Goodbye." And with that, me and Omega walked off, I suppose talking to Espio wasn't really informing Omega of anything, considering he had no idea about Rouge's violence impulsive attack on me. We could hear the door close but neither of us looked back, we just kept on walking ahead; Omega's footsteps still as heavy as ever and it was irritating me in some sense. But before I could comment on this, Omega decided to talk.

"Shadow, whats so bad about liking us?" He said, raising an eyebrow as we walked along. "Espio said Rouge was hurting him because she thought he liked us, or you. But whats so bad about someone wanting to be friends with us?"

His innocence was killing me, soon I'll have to explain sex or something won't I? Geez how awkward. I tilted my head upwards as we walked and began undoing my bandana, wanting to give it to him before I forgot.

With my hands behind my back trying to undo the tight knot, I explained. "He was using like in the terms of love Omega. Since Espio is gay and loves men, Rouge probably got paranoid that he loves me. Maybe she fears he will take me away from her."

"Whats so bad about him loving us. You said some people were like that Shadow, and if you aren't gay he can't take you right? As you wouldn't be liking him back."

Omega does have a point, there isn't really anything wrong with Espio finding an interest in me or Omega. It'd just be fucking weird and awkward, but the way Espio looked at Omega…No, for fucks sake Shadow, why does it matter anyway? "Theres nothing wrong with him loving either of us. I never said that."

"I'm sorry, I thought thats what you were implying Shadow." Omega then admitted. I handed him the bandana and continued walking shrugging. His eyes then travelled down to my shoulders, face falling flat in concern. "What happened?"

Ah, shit, I forgot about the scars, are they that visible?. I look down and notice dark red slashes at my shoulders. They don't even hurt anymore. Now I gotta make an excuse. "I was just in a fight, thats all."

"With Rouge?" Omega then said. "It sounded like you were suggesting that to Espio, did you hit her?"

"It was with Rouge, but it was a verbal argument. She was just getting a point across, I wouldn't worry about it."

"She shouldn't hurt you Shadow." Omega then said, voice going hollow. "But if you don't want me to worry, I won't."

"Thanks." I say, just letting our walk home continue in silence.

Omega had put the bandana away while talking, but I didn't notice where he'd put it. His stomping was the only noise we could hear as we walked, which was getting to my ears, and Omega watched me grunt every now again from it. It caused him to stop and look at me confused, and so I stopped to frowning. "I gotta teach you how to walk a bit more quietly, I can't even think with you walking like that."

"Okay." Omega said, not even arguing. "Teach me. I'll learn fast."

Ugh. I hate teaching, and I wasn't going to touch his legs or anything to teach him to walk, that'd be plain creepy. "Just look at my walk, and copy it." I started walking again, I could feel his eyes pierced on my back as I walked, so I only took a few steps before stopping and turning to Omega. "Now try it."

He stopped, blinking and looked at the line I walked, as if analysing it. He then nodded and took a few steps, almost exactly copying what I had just done. I smirked. "Much better Omega. Now lets go."

The walk was much nicer thanks to that, Omega seemed to be taking in the scenery as we walked, and he was walking lightly as I was as well. We'd just gone into the park, and were almost home, the sun setting slowly on us as it was winter time and the hedgehog happily letting it, just examining the world go round. Then, out of a random blur, he closed his eyes and asked me a simple question which I didn't even know how to answer. "Do you love Rouge, Shadow?"

* * *

Theres Espio haha! XD he's a bit OOC but *shrugs* sorry guys he's not _as_ important as I want him to be. He returns later though shh don't tell anyone! ;) I hope you liked this chapter/story so far. I wonder what Shadow will answer hehe :3


	6. Morals gone astray

**Warning: Erm…A very controversial abusive chapter.**

Zgirl16: haha thanks for the review xD and who knows, maybe Shadow will? I'm sorry I do like Rouge really! I like her in the I-love-mean girls way :D

Im the only exception: OMG the first?! *Blush* I'm so glad xD

Guest: Haha well we'll see about Esp later on xD~Haha neither can I (:

Guest: Well, I make Rouge flirtatious at times, but I can't see her as neutral, this is Rouge guys! D: she can't be its just a noo. And yup, I make her a crazy chick xD a very…Very crazy chick ;D

Guest: I know right! D: I just love Shadmega! I will continue! I've wrote quiet a lot of it but now I realise how terrible it is so *deletes half of it* it just won't work xD anyway! Thanks for the review

You guests. Get accounts. I need to hug. On the topic of this story I've written up to chapter 9, which I will need to heavily edit as I realise things are just happening too fast. xD; oh well. Got an exam tomorrow too *sigh* once thats over-my priority is this fic! Oh and to make me more motivated into this fic, there will be another couple involved *w*

* * *

"You are dating. And I am just curious if you love her." Omega then said, as if reasoning why he asked. I could see the house from where we were standing, but knew answering that question would be ridiculous if Rouge was in there, and I'd be forcing myself to lie. No, I don't love Rouge. I thought that was pretty clear on its own, but I don't show a lot of feelings do I? I just keep them behind my frown. And I don't think she has those feelings for me if she can happily attack me, and considering I'd just found out she still hangs around Knuckles even when I tell her it doesn't make me think anymore positively about our relationship…That doesn't help either. "Do you, Shadow?"

"No, I don't Omega." I reply bluntly, crossing my arms and looking down as if I should be feeling guilty. Why should I feel guilty? Pfft. Yeah right.

He doesn't seem angry by my answer, but he doesn't seem pleased by it either. It shouldn't and doesn't bother my tall friend and he asks a different question. "Do you love anyone, Shadow?"

"No. Not in the way that I'd want to kiss them. I love Maria as a sister." Omega then nodded, pulling by his front bangs and playing with them. "What about you?" I didn't expect him to say yes, he was a robot for the majority of his life so those feelings wouldn't really develop, surely, unless he's gotten so attached to that Omega and toaster joke we've heard annoying humans screaming about that he'd actually go and screw one.

To my surprise, Omega stopped and sat himself down on a bench near the gate. Drats so close to home and my beanie, so fucking close. But no, I should listen to Omega, I decide. I fling my body down next to his and hunch over, tilting my head and looking at him. "I don't know about love, so I can't answer that question…I don't understand what love is…" He slid his hands over his face and let out a stressed groan. "But it is bugging me."

"It's just an intense feeling of affection…But in terms of relationships you'll probably want to do a romance and-" I stop, really not in the mood to describe sexual stuff. "And hold hands and kiss." I'm not really glad Omega has someone on his mind, as it'll be bugging me and him from work. I could see him getting someone easily with his new look…Not sure what I mean by that myself. I suppose he's more attractive then myself, but I don't know why I'm thinking so hard about how attractive he is anyway as I don't know anyone who's ugly except Eggman. That's just…Ugh.

I give him a hard look in the eye before asking. "Do you want to do any of those things with anyone?"

He bites his lip and thinks long and hard before turning to me. His eyes focusing into my own. "Not that I know of, but it sounds nice." He then sighed. "So people don't love each other and still kiss then, like you and Rouge?"

"I suppose so. But most the time it doesn't feel right, I don't even want to be with her anymore all she wants to do is have s-" I frown and look away. "Touch me. And only lovers in my eyes should touch, so it's…Uncomfortable."

"That's not very good, you shouldn't be with her if you're not happy." Omega then advises, petting my head once again. "But I've never been in a relationship so maybe I can not advise."

"It's true though, you don't need to be in a relationship to see that." I laughed a bit, I don't usually laugh a genuine laugh but for some reason I felt the need to release one. I leant on Omega's arms side slightly and continued. "But it's okay, I want to try and get things to work. Not letting red head win." He looked down at me, shocked to a sense. His cheeks had reddened slightly and I raised an eyebrow wondering why…Oh yeah.

I was leaning on his arm. Bad timing Shadow. Fuck you're so stupid. While talking all this shit on love you're probably giving him the wrong impression.

Quickly, I moved away from him and tried to act like my normal self: head down, arms crossed, frown. He just watched for a few moments before tugging at his front spines again. "This love you talk about…It sounds nice. Don't you agree, Shadow?"

I didn't really know. It sounds nice from one perspective, but also sounded tacky as hell I mean really the whole 'i love you phrase' means nothing nowadays, everyone uses it for different things. "I can't be the judge of that, I haven't experienced it. Can we not talk about this Omega, I…I'm not in the mood, and I just want to get home. It's your first day like this after all you can learn later on or something." He nods, and quickly gets up, and as do I, making our way back home. He didn't seem to be talking, with a finger placed on his chin in thought about the things I have told him, he is definitely a man who contemplates a lot, I can already see that from this first day of getting to know his mobian self. A lot like myself, I tend to just bury my head when walking or running and just think about events that have happened, and for now Rouge hitting me has been a huge event I think about.

Speak of the devil, we arrive back at the house to see none other then the white bat sitting on the sofa with her legs and arms crossed, pushing her bust up as she crossed them. Her aqua eyes flicked over to us, well, to Omega, taking in his new appearance. I could see she was liking it, the way her lip turned into a small mischievous grin and her eyelids dropped that bit for seductively. Great, now I have two people flirting with Omega. One just so happens to be my girlfriend, and the other is a gay detective. Well this definitely doesn't boost my fucking ego, standing next to model material.

"Looking good Omega." Rouge compliments, getting up and strutting over to him. "It's great to see you again, I was really worried." What a liar, just flirting. She placed her hand on his arm and began stroking it and continuing to talk, I wasn't really listening, just glancing over at Omega from the corner of my eye to see how he was reacting. Nothing to unordinary, maybe a bit more smiley then usual…hand on Rouge's arm too. God I'm over thinking this aren't I? Omega probably has no clue what he's doing…Right? I try to get back into eavesdropping on their conversation and I hear Rouge end with "it'd be great to know you better, if you get what I mean Omega~" Before letting out a giggle and sending a glare my way. She flirts with everyone, but this time is was getting to me too much, in an extremely abnormal way. Maybe it's because it's my only decent friend?

"It'd be good to get to know you better to." Omega says in an innocent tone, not realising what Rouge wants is to sleep with him. I frown and send Rouge a slight hiss, she's probably forgotten were still dating, and if she's going to offer that much she's going to have to dump me, or I could dump her. As Omega said, why be in this shitty ass relationship?

Omega was going to continue but I decided to butt in. "Omega, I need to talk to Rouge alone. Go to my room or something, get use to the surroundings." I pipe up with, giving Omega a calm look, it's not his fault Rouge's acting so slutty. He nodded, accepting my request, and walked away from us, walking calmly up the stairs. Thank fuck I taught him not to stomp, the stairs would've broke if he did. I can see that grin still hasn't left her face, as if it was planned to get me jealous. Obviously that hasn't worked out the way she planned, I certainly wasn't jealous because she'd given attention to him, I'm use to her treating me like scum. Before I think to deep into this, I let out a chattered sigh. "Rouge, what game are you playing?" I ask bitterly, not even wanting to look at her. "I thought you wanted to be in this relationship with me."

"Getting a little frisky are we?" Rouge whispers in response starring at my scars more then my eyes. She slides her arm across my shoulder and squeezes one of them even with the scars being that fucking visible. It sends a shock of pain down my spine but I tried not to show anything. "You know, I don't why your acting so stubborn. You didn't want to do it with me anyway, so…" She doesn't continue, and just lets her index finger trace one of my scars. "Does it hurt, Shadow?"

Did she think I was going to say 'yes' or something? I shake my head and let my eyes drop down to one of the scars. "If all you want to do is 'get it on' with someone Rouge, I don't think I'm your man for the job. Because I do not find anything satisfying about the thought of it." I finally admit, and her eyes stare into mine finally. Geez did it take her that long to realise I'm not a dirty ol' coot?!

"Really?"

"Yes, Rouge."

She paused for a moment, tapping her heel on the floor before walking around the sofa several times, contemplating. "Tails told me he sent you guys off to the Chaotix, that's probably why you're acting like this. You bumped into that faggot." Ah, she's bringing Espio into this argument, really? That really pointless chameleon didn't need to be brought up in this argument. "He must've sent the 'bad' hormones into you." This bullcrap Rouge was speaking was almost laughable from my point of view, mainly because her tone was drop dead serious as if she was correct, which she wasn't. Surprise.

"Rouge, I don't know why the fuck you think I've turned gay, but I haven't. I just don't want the ride, got too much shit to worry about with Omega back. He comes first until he's gotten use to the place, I won't let anyone, not even you, manipulate him. I'm pretty sure you would've, because his minds too fucking innocent to know that that's wrong." I poke her at the top of her chest, close to her neck and I make sure I poke her hard. "You got that, Rouge? So if you are just going to be spending your duration of Team Dark seducing either of us I suggest you just fuck back to that echidna." My finger flicks her and then points to the door. "Okay?" Yes, I know I'm being a right dick head. I've understood that,but I've not done anything wrong. I've analysed this situation after the current incident and am giving my girlfriend…A mere warning. I am not having her trick Omega into losing his virginity…and especially not too her either. I was hoping the message would've got through, she'd either walk out or say 'okay Shadow I'm sorry for acting so much like a slapper.' Anything else was in its own right mind blasphemy! But ah, of course. Rouge being Rouge, decided to take that route.

"No, you can't control me Shadow-boo." She mocks, sticking her tongue out. "I'll stay here whether you like it or not because I want to, and if you have a problem with the way I act I suppose thats your problem…" The last details come out as a whisper, and she places her hands on my chest fur. "Shadow why don't you just let me…"

"Fuck off Rouge!" I yell, lifting my arm up and slapping her across the cheek. The noise is loud, making a mix between a 'pop' and a 'bang' run through my eardrums. It makes her head tilt to the other side, and she keeps it there, not wanting to look at me but instead show off the bright red mark I'd given her. This wasn't the first time I'd slap her, but the first time as her boyfriend. I just wanted her to fucking realise. "Look at yourself! This is pathetic, wheres the Rouge I know who didn't rely so much on fucking mens dicks?!" I yell, clenching my fist and shaking it. "I'm more then happy to fucking dump you you know!"

Her head jolts back immediately. "No you won't." She harshly snarls. "You are not dumping me."

"I do what I fucking like!"

"NO YOU WONT!" She screams, grabbing by my shoulders roughly. "YOU WILL NOT DUMP ME, SHADOW!" The noise pierces through my ears, and I hiss in response, attempting to hit her away lightly. I don't really want to hit Rouge, I just want her to fucking realise I don't follow the 'sex, drugs & parties' rules like everyone else. And even though I say this, I still can't bring myself to kick her away. Not because I'm enjoying being slammed against the wall and having her nails dig into my shoulders again. Trust me, thats not the reason. It's because she's my fucking girlfriend and I have fucking morals.

"Rouge…Stop that…" I groan, trying to push her away weakly. A warm liquid by now had sipped through the small slits she's made in the scabs and I'm forever bleeding again. Her voice is still yelling down at me but I can't bring myself to listen to her. In all honesty I think I'm going to have a concussion with my head slamming back onto the wall violently. Her hands continue their tight grip on me as she shouts, spitting saliva onto my face as if she downright owns me. Then, she did it. Her nails grabbed by my ear, shoved it close to her mouth and said those threatening words.

"You wouldn't want me to fucking hurt Omega now would you? I've known him just as long as you, Shadow." Thank fuck she didn't shout, but they get to me as if she has. If she does anything to Omega I think I'd throw my morals away just to teach her a lesson. I was not letting her touch Omega, even if that meant dealing with this bullcrap. A fist is thrown into my jaw, not too hard but it jiggles my teeth about a bit and leaves a bruise there too. She's panting, and I'm panting, slightly petrified. This is fucking wrong, I just got beat up by a girl. What the fuck, this is Rouge. My team mate. I'm her boyfriend.

But apparently, she doesn't have any morals.

After a long minuet she moves away and I fall to the ground, leaning against the wall with my head hung low. I wasn't going to dare look at her, not after she bruised and bled me out. All I mutter is the simple words. "I won't dump you then." Even though I'm not looking, I know she's smiling her 'triumph' smile, I feel her hand pet me playfully before walking off and I feel even more shameful with myself for letting her get to me. The pat she gives is nothing like Omega's pet or comfort and respect, it's to show I'm her…Her fucking bitch.

Shit.

I attempt to crawl over to the sofa with the little energy Rouge ever-so-kindly spared me so I could rest. It's not easy though, my eyes are squinting the whole journey there and my heads gone very lightheaded, but I make it. With the tiny amount of energy I have I practically climb onto the sofa as if it's a mountain and curl up; I don't really care about how much of a mess I look at the moment I need to rest my fucking ass off. My head is stinging and so our my shoulders, and the pulse from my jaw is slightly distracting me from sleeping. But I groan and curl up tighter, I am the ultimate life form and I will sleep.

I hear footsteps and examine the noise of them before I can feel safe enough to sleep. They aren't clapping or high pitched like Rouge's shoes, no. They give off a light stomp and are very slow paced, so I immediately assume it's Omega. I know he'll yell at me, ask me whats wrong, I can just picture it with every step closer he gets, and it causes me to wince again. Hopefully Omega hasn't learnt how to shout, not yet at least, my ear drums will fucking die on me if so. I hear him stop, I know he's examining me as his hand has clenched onto the back of the sofa behind me and I feel his shadow reigning over me. I wait for him to speak, I clench the cushion below me which has a fucking blood patch now and wait…

But he doesn't say anything.

Maybe he thinks I'm sleeping because my eyes are closed, and he doesn't want to wake me up? I suppose, as Omega isn't one to hide whats on his mind. He walks around the sofa, I've opened my eyes to leave slight slits in them and I can see his blur circling me like a predator, one hand on his chin in thought. He then takes a few steps closer, looking down at me, and I take this opportunity to shoot my eyes open and look up at him weakly. "What?" I question, trying to ignore the pain for this moment in time and wonder why else Omega has come so close without speaking a word. Then, all so suddenly, I feel a hand on my shoulder. It's large, but I can feel the warmth running through it and the fur that it has just recently been given.

He blinks and takes a seat next to me, letting out a monochrome sigh. "Rest well, Shadow. It is clear you need it. Your health is under 50%" Omega then points out, moving his hand to my head and scruffing it up slightly. Ah, great, Omega is still knowledgable like that. I'm not even sure whether I want him to be or not, but I nod and close my eyes again, feeling a bit safer that Omega has decided to sit himself down next to me while I doze off, because for some strange reason, I'm not in the mood to see Rouge or wake up to a lovely beating.

I am not her fucking bitch.

* * *

It seems that Shadow and Rouge's relationship has taken a turn for the worst, hopefully Omega can protect him...Who knows D':


	7. Abuse

**zgirl16:** aww thank you! I think I just about scraped my exam haha, and ohh yeah you beat up that bitch!

**mormar1:** awhh sorry this chapter isn't exactly happier (this is a damn weird chappy actually) and mm she is I suppose *le-crys*

Im the only exception: Awh thanks for the compliment on my writing *blush* I actually like Rouge…I just wanted a plot twist xD but yeah I currently hate Rouge too for hurting shady :C

**Fenrir-Cub:** Thank you! But I totally agree, I use a really bad programme so I re read quiet a lot and then move it to another programme but yeah i wish I had microsoft word or something *Sigh* anyone know any good programmes? :3 also uhum delicious? I don't agree but omg love the way you describe it! Makes me hungry xD

**MeleeRondo:** Okay I'll admit you clearly inspired me that m'dear. And omg the picture of head patting AHH ITS ALL SO AMAZING. I flail too girl I flail too. No, no don't ship Omega with everyone nun; Omega is Shadows. Glad you like the developments xD this chapter is a bit quick developed though *sigh* and hehe of course Vector would embarrass him, it's Vector! x3 hmm Rouge's just jealous, I mean who wouldn't be when someone as sexy as Shadow wants a cyborg and not them? And thanks! xD 'I'm cool' woooo! I'll try not to but *rolls eyes* can't help it.

**Guest:** hehe good luck on your prediction, but I'm not telling you anything ;) thanks for the review!

**Guest:** BUT I NEED TO HUG YOU. GAH. *Cries* awkward Omega=super cute but also super hot at times x3 ugh I'm so so sorry! really I tend to type fast and when re-reading I skip typos (not on purpose) but yeah sorry I'll try and improve that *sigh*

**Next update will be later, thank you for all the amazing reviews. **

**Oh and a sexual warning (bad sexual warning)**

* * *

When I woke up from my slumbered rest, which felt like fucking heaven, I could see just from my tiny slits that it was late. The lights had all been turned off and through the gap in the curtains I witnessed the midnight purple sky gleaming through along with the moon. I wasn't sure where to go from waking up, but once I opened my eyes fully all the pain came rushing back to me and slam dunking me in the ass as if I'd had a fucking hangover. My shoulders, back and jaw immediately started stinging as if telling me off for waking up. I wanted to go back to fucking sleep, I did. Not that I had any amazing dream in particular, but that blank space of nothingness I was in for those few mer hours meant I could relax without a worry for that spec of time. As well as the pain coming back to me, I also felt I was lying on something new. From past experiences, I knew the sofa was no where near this fluffy, comfortable or warm. My eyes dropped down slightly to see that what I was lying on was also a deep grey colour…A bit too much of a familiar grey.

With a quick roll I was now resting on my back and looking up at the male hedgehog who was sitting beside me before I curled up and fell asleep. Omega hadn't moved position much, his eyes just focused on the television in front of him about the 'hunt for eggman.' I'm not sure how my head even ended up on his lap but he didn't seem to mind at all, or he didn't even care at all. After a few minuets of focusing my stare on him his eyes averted from the television down to me, letting our ruby eyes connect for that brief moment.

The more we look at each other, the more mused Omega seems to be: eyes scrolling up and down my body, scanning the bruises and pain Rouge inflicted on me. If it was anyone but Omega I know I would be shouting at them and punching them for making me feel so self conscious, but even I knew he wasn't 'checking me out.' With these 'baby' scabs on my body who the fuck wouldn't stare? The ultimate life form doesn't usually get these so easily. Also, the more I think about it, the more I realise that I actually can trust Omega. We've had our ups and downs in the past but we've always been honest with each other and in the end we've been there for each other, even if we don't show it in the 'friendliest of ways.' His eyes meet mine yet again but this time I get a different feeling then 'inspection' from them. They've softened slightly to give a look of sympathy and reassurance, as if he knew what had happened. Knowing the information he'd stored earlier, he probably did know what had happened, I couldn't exactly deny the obvious could I? I'm just glad he hasn't made a comment on it or called me a pussy for not hitting her back. He has…Limits at least.

I hear a door slam from above and that gives me a cue to sit upright almost immediately, jolting by body back to life as if I was fully recovered. If Rouge had seen me lying on Omega she would definitely have taken it the wrong way, I could just imagine getting my ass whopped over that. She'd think I was gay, when I'm not. Not that being gay is a bad thing, I'm just not gay. I was just resting on Omega…In an non-sexual manner.

"Sorry." I mutter quickly, my voice out of tone and croaky as if I'd been crying for ages. "I didn't think I'd-"

"You did nothing wrong." Omega points out, turning the television down as the stomping of feet can be heard. "You may rest on my lap, it meant you were recovering. And I think that-" His voice was cut off by the heels marching their way to us, and he pressed his lips together to keep silent. He knew I didn't want him doing anything about it, I'd already told him to keep his nose out of it. I'm thankful Omega's actually regarding my wishes for once. I sent him the biggest smile I could possible do with a jaw so bruised, which wasn't really 'big' at all before Rouge ruined out only decent light source (the dim television) and folded her arms. "Whats bothering you, Rouge?" Omega asked in his normal tone, he sends me a quick teasing smile as if saying he's only acting this way for my sake. Heh.

"Shadow will you come up now? I'm kinda lonely and cold…" She asked, hugging herself in such a way that her boobs popped out from on top of her folded arms. Even though that question was implied to me, her eyes were focused on Omega in a sultry way. Her eyes narrowed and she then chewed on her lip as if looking at Omega was like eating candy. I wouldn't care if Rouge liked Omega-Well-That's not true. I would mind, but I would mine 10 thousand fucking times more if Omega liked her back. By the frown and blank bemused look on his face, I could see he didn't. I had to bite my inner mouth to stop me from cackling at Rouges failed attempt.

Before I can think anymore, the sound of a heel stomping and almost breaking the floor fills my ears, and I realise she wants me to go upstairs. I do want to go upstairs and nap again, my body is surprisingly exhausted and in an almost unbearable amount of pain. I want to take a break and stop thinking about the incident, but it's hard as when my eyes look into Rouges I can see that cold stone look on her face like she gave me those hours ago when she tried to put across her 'superiority,' not like the fucking whorey gazes she send Omega or the warm ones of comfort Omega sends me, this was completely different. As if she fucking hated me. That bitch made no sense. She hates me but at the same time she wants me to snuggle with her in bed? Wait a minuet she never said that…But under the threat she'd given me earlier I couldn't really turn her down. It was either me or Omega, and I wasn't letting her horny ass get my friend in bed. With a simple nod I push myself up with a tiny bit of a struggle….Okay I lied, it was quiet hard to get up, with my arms trembling as I forced myself to stand and legs feeling like they couldn't hold my body for long. If only my body matched my strong, emotionless face. They both could clearly see right through it. After a few minuets of silence Rouge gave me a quick smile of satisfactory before walking away. "Well, come on then." She lastly said, cutting it short and making her back up the stairs, swaying her hips in what I could sense was triumph.

We watch her walk up the stairs before I give Omega a small nod. I think we've both already sussed out that Omega will be sleeping on the sofa for tonight, anyway. I would offer him to sleep in my room while I go keep Rouge 'warm' but there are certain things in there I'd rather just keep to myself. Like the short entries I do in my journal. Yeah shut your fucking mouth, I'm only writing it for the sake that maybe one day one of Maria's great ancestors might find it and read it, just like how I was gifted with Maria's journal….He shouldn't read that either. "Goodnight," I begin, sending a minute wave his way only to receive a look of pure shock. He probably has bad thoughts on whats going to happen or something random like that. "Rest well Ome-" I begin, almost heading off but am stopped by the feel of something grabbing by my wrist. I jerk my head from my direction of walking to Omega, and notice he's tightly grabbed onto me in…Fear? As if he didn't want me to leave. His eyes were fixed on my wrist which he so tightly grasping onto to, trying to find a way to do something…To say something. His lips wouldn't stop trembling. "Omega…?" I finish, changing my tone to a questioning one wondering why he's bothering to stop me when we both know it's useless.

"Shadow I-" He paused momentarily, not sure on what to say, as if lost in thought. "I-I don't know. Rest well Shadow. Promise me you will."

Promise him? That's a very strange thing to promise. Whats worse is that I can't even bring myself to promise that exact simple request, because it's probably not going to happen. Why was he caring so much about this? "I can only promise that I'll try Omega." I mutter, slipping my hand away from him and raising an eyebrow in his direction. I then pause and realise Omega is sleeping on the shitty ass sofa, and decide to actually use some manners. I finish off with "I hope you sleep well." Before turning away and heading upstairs to see what my bane will be. My ear twitches to a few words I hear Omega say to me in a calm, but serious, tone.

"You don't deserve this Shadow."

I try not to react to what he said as I stumble into Rouge's bedroom to see her lying on the bed in very very provocative clothing. She's giving a small smile, not out of innocence but mischievousness and I knew I couldn't trust anything she did at this moment in time. She watched my every movement: Her lips chimed the number of seconds it took me to close the door and sit myself down on the bed, her eyes focused on my badly bruised body and swollen jaw. "Hey honey," she starts with a grin, kicking one leg in the air to reveal her bare legs. She's got nice curves but after beating me up, that doesn't mean a shit to me.

"Hello, miss psychopath." I bluntly respond, kicking off my shoes and leaning my head on the back of her bed. "What do you want with me now?"

"Awh you sound so unhappy…" She teases, grabbing me by my chest fur and pulling me down on the bed with my head crashing against the pillow. It's pathetic that that actually hurt me. "Stay here, Shady-boo, I know just the trick to ease your mind." Before I can protest, she shoves my head down into the pillow, cutting off all my air supply. I fuzzily hear the sound of a drawer opening and closing and I wonder just what the fuck Rouge's going to do with me. Her weight is now sat on top of my back, not that she's fat or any shit like that but when your shoulders and back are still in pain from being shoved back into a wall, it doesn't help no matter whats on your back.

I try to wriggle my way out as soon as I feel a cold metallic circular item brush against my back, knowing immediately what it was. "Oh Shadow-boo calm down." She starts, biting one of my spines and putting that cold, cold 'bracelet' on one of my wrists. "This'll be fun." I find myself whimpering as she ends up causing a cut to split open in one of my spines and handcuff me to the bed. Great, I really am her bitch for the evening.

"Rouge please this is ridiculous…" I murmur through the covers, hoping it'll get her to stop. But it doesn't, my other wrist is now restrained and theres no way of escaping. "Rouge…" I moan, not out of pleasure but annoyance. "Stop this…" She ignores me entirely, and now even my ankles are restrained.

"Oh just shut up Shadow. You're going to like this." She insists, shoving something I don't even want to know into my mouth and tying it around my jaw so I can't spit it out. Every time I now tried to protest it just came out as a muffled cry for help. Why didn't I just fucking stay downstairs with Omega? I try to cringe as a finger makes it way down my back, not caressing or caring just teasing me in this pure humiliation I would like to conclude as torture. It repeatedly strokes itself up and down my back, getting just a bit lower each time and stroking my tail when need be. I tried to think I was elsewhere, back on the ark with maria playing games and running around the ship so carefree. Anywhere but having my ass groped and examined by this fucking bitch.

I tug at the bed when I suddenly feel her hands slipping around my body and trying to get somewhere I really don't want to go. "Get off me!" I muffle, pulling at my restraints some more as her hands 'work their magic' in attempt to get me on show. She laughs a purely wicked laugh, bends over and literally bites my ass. What. The. Fuck. This day has gotten all to strange for me that I just bury my head into the pillow and begin chattering through my teeth at the harassment I was forced to go through.

After what felt like hours of rubbing, fondling, biting and whatnots, it was over. I couldn't bare allowing myself to over think what had just happened but it had gotten messy…Not by that though, by blood sweat and saliva. It was a disgusting act and by the time she'd removed the gag from my mouth I had no idea what to even say on how I felt about the whole scenario. If I had to say anything, it was fucking terrifying. Being forced to pull your diznik out and touched while handcuffed and having your free will taken away from you while your lover dominated you when you really didn't want that, it actually scared me slightly. I had one of the nicest sleeps ever though, to most peoples surprises, I guess I was so exhausted after such a day that I could doze off even whilst my hands were still handcuffed to the bed.

When I woke up, Rouge wasn't by my side. Not that I minded it meant I could doze off a bit longer in her surprisingly comfortable (but fucking stinky) blankets. I could bury my head and snuggle in these for hours if I didn't have the sense of smell, because I could still smell the blood from earlier on in the morning and I really wanted to get out of this room…But I couldn't. God dammit that bitch left the handcuffs on. I let out a small grunt before turning my attention to the door. It was wide open and I could hear footsteps making their way up.

"Shadow?" They ask, stopping their walk to wherever they're going to talk. "Rouge's gone out, you don't need to stay in her room." The voice sounds like Omegas, and he makes a loud yawn, his new voice adjusting to it. "Shadow?"

"Yeah thats fucking great and all butimfuckinghandcuffed." I yawn back, making sure the last bit is slurred out. I can see his shadow from here, and he's standing still out of confusion.

"You're what?" He asks "Shadow I know what she did bu-" He pauses when he walks into the room and sees my lying on the bed with both my wrists restrained onto the bed poll. "God." That's all that seemed to escape his mouth. "Are you ok Shadow? I'm going to guess your night wasn't…Pleasant." I don't respond because that's just blatantly obvious. "I'll try and unlock these for you."

"Thanks." I mutter, realising how awkward it is considering my butt, and that oh so degrading bite mark are probably on show. "I would check the drawer near you."

He nods, and pulls the draw open revealing a key which seems to fit the lock. "I think this is it, let's give it a try." Thankfully, it worked. My wrists were unstrained very quickly and I pushed myself up, moaning to myself about the pain. Omega is scanning my body up and down again, making me feel more awkward. Then he places a hand to his chin as if making a decision, starring me hard in the eye. Before he can make his decision, I turn myself over and press my back against the wall behind me, not wanting Omega to stare at the mark on my ass. I'm practically nude, but I suppose since my…you know isn't showing it isn't anything explicit. It's not like Omega hasn't seen my hands and feet before, he just hasn't seen my body in such a mess. My team mate then begins taking off his boots, wriggling his skinny but long toes to his feet as he did. When done he hopped on the bed in front of me and crawled towards me. I didn't want to question his antics, because I knew Omega wan't going to do anything stupid. By stupid I mean he wasn't going to rape me or even attempt it. Does he even know what a cock is yet?

I blink when I feel his hand slip behind my back and push me towards him, face ending up being squashed onto his shoulder his slight confusion. His hands then slowly wraps themselves around me tightly, but not tight enough to cause pain. My cheeks flushed slightly by his actions, and I didn't really know what the fuck he was doing when he changed our position so he was leaning against the wall and I was in between his spread out legs with my head on his shoulder as he tightened me into a grasp. "I saw people doing this on the television. Hugging." Omega starts. "When one of them was sad the other one gave them a hug."

"I…I see." I begin, not allowing my eyes to look up at him and only at the wall in front of me. "You're hugging me?" I wanted to explain to him that I'm not a hugger. He knew I wasn't a hugger, but maybe he thought under these circumstances I needed one. The close contact between us is strange and I'm not use to getting so close to people in general. Of course Omega wouldn't care about that, he'd break through all those barriers if he thought what he was doing was right.

"Yes." Omega responds. "Is this okay? We can hug, right?"

"…Yeah." I respond, giving in to the extremely cosy mate of mine. "We can hug." I mimicked his movements and wrapped my arms around him, pressing them firmly against his outer metallic outfit. He shuffles himself so my body falls a few centimetres and head is resting against his chest. For a friendly hug I can't help but feel that it's gotten a bit too…Intimate. His hands travel along the back of one of my head spines and he begins running his fingers through the fur. I can smell his sweat and newfound odor swelling in with my own, causing a tangy smell to fill the air as he grasped me so closely. My lips quiver out a moan, and I find myself in shock. I never realised that my spines were so sensitive when caressed so tenderly, being yanked around like Rouge makes them isn't exactly 'satisfying.' Omega doesn't realise that he shouldn't touch there, and actually I think he finds the moan as a green light, as his fingers keep on squeezing at the tip and massaging in such a fucking good manner. "Omegaaaaa…" I let slip out, finding my legs have somehow turned to jelly and my head is now resting literally in between his legs. He still had one arm around me as me caressed me, but I couldn't call this hug friendly, not with my muzzle so close to his crotch. Wait, what the fuck, I have to get out of this I shouldn't even be letting Omega-

As if a snap, I swat Omega's hand away with a face the colour of my highlights and lips quivering. He seems a bit bewildered by my random outburst, but just smiles. "O-Omega." I begin, raising a finger. "That wasn't a hug. W-Where you touched me…Was very sensitive…And only lovers s-should touch there, you got that?" I try to revert back to my old normal 'grumpy' tone of voice, but with those touches he'd just done to me I sounded like a pathetic school boy talking to my crush or something. Once I've regained my breath fully, I give him a stern look in the eye. "Please don't do that again, it's dangerous for both of us. We could get in trouble."

"Sorry, I didn't know." Omega states matter-of-factly, but also politely. "But it won't happen again. I assure you."

"G-Good…One day of television and you've already learnt bad antics. Look, just keep that a secret from Rouge, okay?"

"I promise."

I send Omega a smile, give him a quick wrap around the body and roll off the bed. "And that was a hug." I state, dusting off my knees and flicking a- dare i say it-wink Omega's direction. "Put everything else behind you. Nothing happened and we are not lovers."

"But-" Omega starts, only to stop when he saw my protesting glare shot in his direction almost immediately. "-R-Right. We should really bandage you up."

"I suppose you're right…" I admit, looking down at my nude body and how much damage she'd already done.

I didn't realise that soon it was going to be so much more.

* * *

Sorry for such a strange, sensual but also unsensual chapter too…xD I hope you enjoy :)


	8. A Stand and A Fall

**UPDATE: OMG I'm sorry I didn't reply to these before hand! Thanks to 'Im the only exception' for pointing it out! I'll do it now!**

**Im the only exception:** Yeah, I don't think anyone wants anymore abuse from Rouge Dx! but mm the story has a plot sadly :c I don't like writing it, though, always the worst bit to write!

**Mormar1:** yay! Who doesn't love huggles? xD hehe don't hate Rouge shes just a wil jealous ;3

**Guest:** Awh thanks! "Soften the tension" sounds realllyyy awesome! x3 thank you so much! *Hugs anyway*

* * *

It didn't take long before the dusk took over again. The sun creeping out of my life again and the moonlight rushing on in. Time goes by really fast when you waste your day watching really trashy soap operas with someone who is a bit too innocent and a bit too curious to keep his mouth shut. He was right though, these soap operas do fucking give off the idea that anyone would want hugs, even villains. God spending a day curled up on the arm of a sofa with your only friend while watching these tacky shows make me realise why I stopped watching TV.

My ears twitch and I flinch to the sound of the door opening. Rouge's home, oh fuck. Omega glances over at me, noticing that I look fucking petrified and really really don't want to see her. As much as I hate these shows, I'd rather be here relaxing with Omega then almost getting butt raped by Rouge time and time again. He pauses before placing a hand on my head and scruffing the top of my fur up in comfort. "I won't let her, don't worry." He reassures, letting his hand stroke the top of my head. "Not after seeing you so…" He bites his lip and then sends a whisper to me _"Handcuffed."_ The sentence didn't make sense, but it was nice to have Omega attempt to protect me, giving Rouge a very solemn glare as she walked in with a red head behind her. Why the fuck was he here? Can't he go - I don't know - hump the master emerald or something? I know Omega isn't exactly pleased to see him either, as the hand patting my head and curled into an awfully tight fist while he grits at his own teeth. That bastard of a red head frowns at me, and I happily frown back at the echidna as he walks in, looking at me in a half-disgusted tone. I didn't think much of it first until it suddenly smacked me in the face as to why he's starring at me.

My face looks like a fucking distorted turd.

I don't want him to feel any form of victory, that bastard don't deserve it, so I quickly turn my head to the direction of Omega. The dark stallion next to me had his fists now on his chin, as if thinking something through. His eyebrows were furrowed and eyes themselves focusing on his boots he'd put on quickly after our little….embrace. Rouge sends me a wickedly sincere stare then elbows Knuckles before stating "I'll be back in a bit." The echidna doesn't seem happy about that, face turning unamused as she tromps along in her high heels and body suit. "Keep an eye on Shadow and Omega for me, will ya?"

"Will do batty." Knuckles replies, plonking himself down on the table in front of the sofa and chuckling slightly. "What the fuck happened to you, so called ultimate life form? Got in a cat fight or something?"

Omega's eyes snap up to respond, red eyes aflame. "That's none of your business, Knuckles." Omega replies for me, letting out a small huff.

"Oh and what are you, Shadow's bitch?" Knuckles suggested, letting a smug grin appear as E-123 in response turned bright print and let a snarl escaped his muzzle. "Thought so." His purples eyes then turned to me. "Seriously, what the hell? You look so…Shit."

"Well done, you can see, want a fucking trophy?" I mutter, biting my lip. "And Omega is not my bitch." Ah, if only he knew who was who's bitch. I can't fucking believe it either.

"Whats a bit-"

"Don't worry, Omega." I quickly reply, closing off the conversation and leaving the doped out echidna laughing his ass off. Geez sorry Omega is actually innocent and doesn't have his mind in the gutter like some mobians….Some bats. He will not be knowing what a bitch is, I don't need Omega turning into one of them.

We sit in silence for a bit, that bat could've ran to the store and back and been quicker than this. Maybe she purposely did this, left this stupid ass echidna with us just to taunt me so I don't do anything she doesn't want me to. She's in control right now, my hands are too tired from being cuffed to do any fighting and if I stand my legs turn to jelly from what Rouges mouth, teeth and hands did to humiliate me. I can feel Omega's eyes on me, still deep in his own thoughts in that little world which was created a day ago. Wow, one day and Omega's already seen me in such a degrading position, how can he still even fucking look at me. And that respect he spoke about earlier? That's probably been thrown in the fucking dustin. Who the fuck could respect someone who gets hit by a women? I wish he'd quit starring at me already, it's just making me feel like a fucking distorted turd.

Back to the echidna opposite us; His eyes are closed and he's hunched over with his hands on his knees, tapping them. "You know, Shadow, Rouge told me that you went to give Espio the reports and spoke for quiet a while…" He starts, opening one eye to face me.

"And?" I continue with, really feeling that Knuckles doesn't dislike Espio but is just one of those 'gossip-whores' who enjoys talking about people just for approval, I mean if anything, Knuckles seems fucking desperate to talk about this chameleon.

"She said you were acting…Gay…" Knuckles murmured, "What the hell did he do to you?"

"Fuck off Knuckles! Acting gay, acting gay?! How the crap do you act gay? Why the fuck are you bringing this up? Want to talk about your lover-boy so badly?"

"As much as I dislike you Shadow, I don't want you turning into some dick sucking mind boggling faggot who does nothing but touch up guys, stop reproducing and disgusts society! Homosexuals should die, loving another man is just fucking sick! I can't believe Espio fucking fancies me. Not that that's bad taste it's better than fancying the likes of you."

I take in Knuckles points before thinking up a counter argument. And no, the counter argument isn't for Espio, but its for the hedgehog next to me who's face has paled and pupils have shrank. I'm not sure why it offends him of all the fucking mobians for it to offend, but I don't care. Knuckles has made my friend pale faced and shocked, which is something I will not fucking allow. But Knuckles didn't deserve my anger, or stress, pfft fuck that. "Knuckles, what if Rouge fancied Amy…?" I began, raising an eyebrow. "I'm sure you wouldn't mind if two women started 'sucking' at each other and stopped reproduction, right?"

"Well, duh," Knuckles replied as if it was obvious. "That's hot, a guy fancying another guy is just…" He tried to think of a word, but really, what was the difference? "So unhot."

"Shallow bastard are we? Okay lets put this in a different complex. Lets say for some magical reason, you and a person fall in love. Okay? I don't know who the fuck would fall in love with you but you've fallen in love. They're nice, protective and caring over you and fucking gorgeous. You've fallen in love, okay, I repeat you fell in love with this person and you want to spend the rest of your life with them blablabla whatever bullcrap kiss and get all gross in parks."

"Hey-" He responds "-I can find love. I ain't a jerk like you."

"…Alright then, anyway." I say, tossing aside his opinion because I really don't care about it. "You and this person get all steamy and they panic-they are scared because you won't love them because they think you won't love them after you see their body. They're scared you think they're ugly."

"Oh come on I'm not a jerk I just said that-"

"What if I told you they were panicking because you assumed they were a girl all along, but they never sent you hints either way? They don't stuff their shirts, or have curves but you have thought they are a girl. You've never questioned their gender and like I said you guys are in love, like fucking perfect for each other. And you're going to let a little thing like a penis stop that?"

Knuckles blinks, and his face slowly drains out of colour, feeling completely stumped. Omega's looking over at me with a small smile, he seems thankful. Well thats good, I guess, I send him a small smile back and mess up the top of his head in response. A sigh escapes his lips as my hands continue stroking him, luckily Knuckles is still too busy in thought to care about Omega feeling satisfied with my argument. His face seems rosier than usual but it's ok, he did this before, he's probably just happy. Yes Shadow, he isn't going to follow your footsteps and hide his emotions. Why the fuck would he when all it's led you to is some whores bed where you get harassed every night? I don't fucking know either.

Is it me, or has Omega shuffled closer to me and is nuzzling his head in response to my petting? His lips have curled upwards and are parted slightly in a meek smile, they seem so youthful, bare and untouched. I don't even want to think about what Rouge might do to him if I didn't let myself be the victim. How much I would hate it if she took his first kiss, staining his lips forever with her bruised and battering ways as well as her bright red lipstick making its mark even after being wiped away. For some reason, I'd be jealous- ok- I best stop before he gets the wrong idea that I shit rainbows, and move my hands away quickly crossing my arms. He moves away too sheepishly, looking away from me and avoiding to give Knuckles any eye contact. Not that he's looking at us anyway, but it felt awkward with Omega so close, I swear our cheeks were almost touching as if he was a cat wanting to play or something. I hope he doesn't think I'm gay, because I'm not gay. No, no, no and fuck no. Omega's my friend and all but-

Shadow stop thinking for a fucking moment, _she_ has returned.

"Hey boys." She shouts, walking in with a few glasses and slamming the tray they are on down on the table next to Knuckles. "Want a drink?" With a hand on her hip she scans the room, especially eyeing Omega and Knuckles. No one moves to get a drink except from herself, taking a wine glass and sipping it and then moving her eyes to me. "Shadow, don't you want a drink baby?"

Her voice lingers, lips curling into a frown with menacing glare. I wasn't getting a fucking choice, was I? You wouldn't want me to fucking hurt Omega now would you? With a grumble, I take one of the glasses and sip it. The wine trickles down my throat as a very strong, alcoholic, piece of piss and I already new Rouge's plan for today. Make me drunk. So fucking drunk that I won't be able to fucking walk so she'll get her way with me. Knuckles watches me drink, eyes perplexed on the disdain frown painted on my face. It was a disgusting drink; I could usually chug down a wine or cider with ease but this was too fucking alcoholic that I had to squint my eyes, I was definitely going to be pissed sometime soon. The frown on that bitches face turns into a smile as I attempt to finish the drink.

"Knuckles, you okay?" She then says, turning away from me and to Knuckles "you haven't spoke for a while, lost in thought are we?" Knuckles lifts his head up and turns to her slightly, a weak nod being all she receives. I feel smug that I've made him think so much about it, but I didn't expect him to think about it this much. Next thing you know he'll be proposing to that god damn chameleon.

Something seems to trigger in my head and in less than a second I can barely keep my eyelids open, the world around me fading ever so slightly. Rouge's words go through one ear and come out the other, blaring loud noises in my head. I don't want her seeing me, or being alone with me. It's fucking clear her plan has worked: Knuckles will go on home and she'll touch me again and this time she won't even have to use restraints to get what she wants because my arms and legs are going even number then they were.

"I…I have to g-go…" I just about stutter, pushing myself up and tripping over my own two feet in attempt to get to the bathroom. My coordinations whacked up and I feel like a fucking jelly bean, clinging to the walls in attempt to get to the bathroom which isn't even 10 fucking metres away. By the time I reach there, my senses have given up on me and everything around me is just numb, is it even alcohol I drank? I stumble into the bathroom and grab by the sink before spitting out a shit ton of…Blood.

Fucking hell.


End file.
